Whats left of me
by dshadowfire
Summary: What will Hinata do after being pushed to her limits? will she find love with a certain Uchiha? Her personality is like mirror that easily shatters and what will happen when she picks up the pieces and connects them together. Will they fit the same way they did?. SasuxHina and side pairings
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: _I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto holds all legal rights_

At Team 8 Training Grounds at 4 o'clock

" _You worthless piece of trash! Pathetic excuse of a ninja!"_ said Hiashi Hyuga over and over again in Hinata's mind just he always tells her when they where training in the Hyuga Compound.

"Hinata are you ok?" ask Kiba and Akamaru barks shortly after. He got a bit worried about her as he saw her as a sister. It was fifth time she spaced out during training, naturally they all noticed, from Kurenai-sensei, Kiba/Akamaru to Shino because she was standing there lost in thoughts.

She quickly brushed it of saying "U-uu i—its no-th—ing to" she stuttered as usual. They knew it was a lie but decided to give her time to come and talk about it willingly.

"Training is over for today" Kurenai declared; Kiba, Akamaru and Shino replied a goodbye and quickly left.

Hinata was about to do the same when Kurenai lightly tap her shoulder and said "You know if you ever need to talk about anything I'm always willing to listen."

"Arigato Kurenai-sensei, see you tomorrow" replied Hinata as she walked around the Leaf Village not wanting to go back to the Hyuga Compound so early.

" **Maybe I should just quit being a ninja Lady Tsunade would understand, wouldn't she? I guess as long as I am passing through I'll go inside the library, to think about my decision."**

She thought as she signed her name in the list of assistance of the library. She asks for a book called "Ninjas Training Guide" and she told her she would find it on the middle rack. Hinata went where she was told she'd find the book and pulled it out and read it silently in a chair.

Are you meant to be Ninja?

What are your reasons to become a ninja?

Do you feel like a failure or a success?

Are you giving up?

Are considering quitting?

Are you calm or are you hyperactive?

Do you like to plan ahead?

Would you consider reading the rest of the book?

Page 1

 **It took a while to answer because she gave it deep thought: "Because I am supposed to be the heiress of my clan and I wanted to be strong to protect those I love though it always seems they are protecting me. I feel like I'm reaching rock bottom and considering quitting. I am calm and like to plan ahead. I plan to read the rest of the book." As she shed a single tear in her right eye.**

She read the rest of the book and decided to employ its training theory the next day and returned the book to the shelf it belonged. The librarian was shock to see she actually returned the book to where it belonged. Hinata left the library at 7 o'clock and wandered into a new shop called Basics and more and decided to by a new product called a portable cd player it included:

2 cds with tracks that had rock and rap/hip-hop

1 pair of headphones

1 pair of ear buds

It cost 1000 RYO it was said by the sales person it has an excellent quality, but she did not care how much she paid because she rarely went out shopping so she took her time to store her cd player in her weapons pouch. 15 minutes later she arrived at the Hyuga Compound.

Just in time for her father to scold her for being out so late and so un lady like, he definitely was a pure Hyuga, stoic and semi-irrational. She went to her room and changed into her pajamas and decided to give her cd player a test. She listens to one track from Three Days Grace called: Animal I've Become

After the song finished she put it to charge and went to sleep.

 _Nightmare:_

"You disappoint me Hinata enough of these empty promises you are know a part of the side branch" Hiashi said branding her with the cage bird seal.

"I have decided to relinquish your status as a ninja of Konoha" Lady Tsunade said inside of her office in front of Konoha 12 and their sensei's taking her hitaite handing it to Shizune.

"I expected better from you" yelled Kurenai-sensei in the Hyuga Compound in front of Hiashi and the Elders of the clan.

 _The next day:_

She woke up at 5 am gasping for air and decided to get ready concurring she did not want to go back to sleep. She ate breakfast and she left to a training area rarely used. First she stretched and jogged a few laps; subsequently she did sit ups, pushups and squats. Then she activated the Byakugan using the horse hand seal and practice her aim with shurikens and kunais as well as strikes with them. Later she practiced some gentle fist katas using the theory of "Ninjas Training Guide" but she was confronted by a certain brooding and moody Uchiha.

He asked "What are you doing here? Wait are you here to stalk me, fucking a annoying fangirls"

She answered "I di—i-dn't kn—o-ow yo-u ca—me he-rr-e S-su-ke –s—ssan. I—ho—nes—tl-tly don—'t k-know wha'—t th-ey s-e—ee in y—o-u"

He replied "Hn" and went to his strict training. Hinata just minded her own business and decided to leave half an hour later to the library to check something quickly. Then she went to Konoha's forest to practice her chakra control

 **Authors Notes:** No Itachi will show up much later like the rest of the Akatsuki, they are in part 1 of Naruto they all made chuunin. No Sasuke didn't go to Orochimaru no he is not dead.

Konoha 12 all are 13 year old exept Lee 14 Neji 14 Tenten 14

The lyrics have been removed to avoid plagarism


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously:_

Wait are you here to stalk me, fucking annoying fan girls" She answered "I di—i-dn't kn—o-ow yo-u ca—me he-rr-e Sa—su-ke –s—ssan. I—ho—nes—tl-tly don—'t k-know wha'—t th-ey s-e—ee in y—o-u" He replied "Hn" and went to his strict training. Hinata just minded her own business and decided to leave half an hour later to the library to check something quickly. Then she went to Konoha's forest to practice her chakra control.

 _Sasuke's Pov_

" **I thought every girl my age was after me, she's different though."** His thoughts

"Oi earth to teme, are you there?" said Naruto at 7 am.

Sasuke replied "Dobe what's going on? I never thought I'd ask this but, where is Sakura?

Naruto responded "She got stuck working a double shift. By the way what were you thinking about?" With a sad expression and curiosity

Sasuke says "Nothing. Let's do an all out spar"

Naruto responded with a grin "It sure doesn't seem like nothing. Shadow Clone Jutsu" with his hand seal

Sasuke activated his Sharingan

 _Back to Hinata:_

" **What was his problem, it's not like I find him attractive or anything in fact I think his way to arrogant un like Naruto who's always smiling."** Her thoughts

She got an idea on her head about senbon and then it hit her to apply this concept with her chakra, in other words she created chakra needles. She gave it a try with her right index finger first, and then she tried replicating the results with her other fingers including her left hand. She decided to work on her aim with her newest invention, as she realized it's practically almost the same as kunais and shurikens.

 _Back to Sasuke:_

"Looks like I win again dobe" Sasuke mocked although he was a bit tired

"Teme lets go get ramen" Naruto said feeling humiliated and hungry

"Baka eat something else" Sasuke said

"But ramen is the best food in the world!" Naruto replied shouting

"Enough if you love it so much marry it and go by yourself to Ichiraku's" Sasuke said sarcastically and irritated.

"Fine" said Naruto in a whiny tone and left to said place.

" **Finally I'm alone though I think I'll go home for today"** his thoughts as he went to the Uchiha Compound.

 _Back to Hinata:_

" **I'm finally back to my so called home the place of most of my misery"** her thoughts as she walked around the Hyuga Compound. Hiashi saw her when she arrived and confronted her in front of the training room, it was mostly plain and had a few decorating katanas with sliding doors though it only had two pairs of windows.

"Hinata where were you this morning?" Hiashi said with a questioning look on his face.

"I wa-as out trai-ni—ng." She said

"If that's true the why are you nervous?" Glared Hiashi

"I'-m on ti-ime rig-tht" She replied

"You'll be sparring with Neji from now on because you're a lost cost that's right your useless. Now my main concern is training Hanabi and I don't give a fuck if you die just as long as the Byakugan is safe" Hiashi degraded her with a cold voice

She went inside the training room with silent tears and realized her nii san heard everything. It worried her because it made her fear that he would turn his back on her.

"Do not worry about it Hinata-sama. You will one day blossom into an extraordinary kunoichi."

 **"At what cost?"** her thoughts

She replied "Thank you Neji nii san"

They sparred and he taught her some of the family jutsu. After they were done training she gave him tea. Then she showered and got dressed and went to her room. She decided to listen to another track of her cd.

" **Should I really care what he thinks or love him? It's always the same I'm nothing in his eyes while everybody else is someone"** Her thoughts as she lay in her bed listening to her cd: Linking Park Lost In the Echo 

**"Maybe I don't belong here"** Her thoughts as she went to sleep putting the cd player in her kunai pouch turning it off.

Please review. Have a great time


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously_

 **"Maybe I don't belong here"** her thoughts as she went to sleep and putting it away her cd player in her kunai pouch turning it off.

 _Next day at …._

 **"Today is the day I confess"** Her thoughts as she left the Hyuga Compound. When she arrived at her team's training grounds she remembered that the training was cancelled because Kurenai had B Rank Mission. So she trained on her own instead and she did it with style and music for motivation.

 **"Ear buds, check. Cd, check. Begin"** she mentally said as she got into the Gentle Fist Stance

Believe Me -Fort Minor

 _In front of Ichiraku's Ramen at lunch time_

"Hi Na-a-aru—to -Kun can I ta—lk t-o yo—u f-or a min—ute" she said smiling and nervous at the same time and she mentally praised herself because she stuttered less than usual.

"Sure Hinata- Chan o by the way have you seen Sakura-Chan" said Naruto as he checked the area" As Hinata was about to answer but he saw Sakura looked away from Hinata. Naruto shouts "I love you Sakura – Chan please go on date with me." He was smiling and grinning of course he was still oblivious as to what Hinata wanted to tell him. Too little to late Hinata left the area and went to Konoha's Forest to be alone and she climbed on to a branch that hide her pretty well if you couldn't hear. She was crying to let it out and she wanted to calm down so she turned on her cd player.

So Cold- Ben Cocks Feat. Nikisha Reyes Pile

 _Sakura's reaction back at Ichiraku's Ramen_

"Baka be a little more sensitive to Hinata- Chan and yes." she said as she punched Naruto in the head with a chakra infused punch. "Sakura- Chan that hurts and what's this got to do with Hinata –Chan?" Naruto replied confused. Inner Sakura "Dammit you're as dense as ever" Sakura dismissed it as "Never mind, tomorrow at lunch got it" his reaction "Finally! Waiting for you is the best thing I ever did." He cheered.

 _Back to Hinata in Konoha's Forest_

Nobody's Home –Avril Lavigne

As the song ended **"I'm done crying empty tears"** Her thoughts as she stops crying

"Out with Hyuga was troubling you? Because your crying is annoying" said an insensitive Sasuke is standing in the branch next to her

"Gomenasai Sasuke – San I had a bad time earlier nothing to worry about" she said and she didn't stutter.

"Hn" was all he said and he left here alone" Sasuke said while thinking **"Interesting she brushed me of like I was yesterdays news and she did not stutter maybe I'll check today's gossip after all"**

"Nothing was ever the same again"

 _One month later….._

The change was subtle at first if you didn't pay close attention know it was more than obvious. Her attire was completely black with a grey kunai pouch; the bag for long mission was midnight black. She started shunning people away and growing her hair out. The first ones to notice were Neji and Team 8. Kurenai tried everything she could think of but it simply did not work. Hinata by no means told her anything instead she evaded the questions. She stopped using the proper suffix for the authority figures, friends and family save for Lady Tsunade.

 _Training with Team 8_

Hinata finally beat Kiba and Shino well more like whipped the floor with them. Kurenai just praised her for her victory but lately Hinata was ignoring her. Her face was nearly emotionless and when she talked she smirked or scowled.

"There you guys are we have conjoined mission tomorrow Oba-Chan said to go to her office at o' clock o and to pack supplies for a couple of days." Naruto said cheerfully as he entered their training grounds.

They all nodded at Naruto minus Hinata

"Did you hear what I said? Hinata" He said thoughtfully

"I heard you the first time nothing to celebrate" Her response was cruel and she left to the Hyuga Compound anyone who glared at her she glared back at them with a backbone that easily frightens them like scared little cats. She packed everything she needed plus her cd player. They all knew Hinata had a new device called a CD player that was to play music but they did not know what kind of music.

 **"That definitely did not sound like Hinata – Chan"** Naruto's thoughts

"Hinata-sama will you be here by Wednesday?" asked Neji he to changed thanks to Naruto

"I don't think so" she spat out rudely

"Okay goodnight" he said as he went to his room. In truth her words hurt him but he didn't mind because that's how she was treating almost everyone. In turn it sort of reminded him of his old self.

 _The next day at Tsunade's Office_

"My Lady here is the document you where looking for" Shizune said plainly standing next to Tsunade and Tonton her pet pig.

Team 8 arrived first and then Team 7

You're ten minutes late" said Lady Tsunade irritated at Kakashi, sitting in her desk filled with paperwork rubbing her forehead with her right hand.

"Hai" was what he said he knew better than to argue with Lady Hokage

"Your mission is a diplomatic one in Suna" informed Lady Tsunade calmly

As usual Naruto interrupted "How long will the missi" he was cut off. "Naruto Shut the fuck up and let her talk!" she said annoyed and at the end of her patience. Everyone stared at her especially Kurenai as she was aware of her feelings for Naruto well was. It was the first time she ever swore. "I expect that kind of language from Kiba" said Kurenai seriously. Kiba responded "Yes! Hey!" rising his right hand and pulling it back down quickly before realizing what Kurenai-Sensei said. "Oh What are you going to do about it O wise and noble leader" Hinata replied in a mocking way facing her. "Behave where in front of Lady Hokage the one who signs your paycheck!" Kurenai scolded

"Enough!" Shouted Lady Hokage

"Huum anyways the mission is a wee long your objective deliver this scroll safely for the Kazekage to sign and deliver it back here dismissed" Tsunade said trying to get the awkwardness out of the situation

 **"I am definitely going to have a talk with Hinata about her attitude" Lady** Tsunade's thoughts as she wrote it down in paper as Team 7 and 8 left for their mission.

Authors note: Her jacket is now black, Kurenai is hurt because she was and is Hinata's mother like figure since she became a genin when Hiashi made Hanabi the official heiress of the Hyuga Clan.


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously_

 _The next day at Tsunade's Office_

"My Lady here is the document you where looking for" Shizune said plainly standing next to Tsunade and Tonton her pet pig.

Team 8 arrived first and then Team 7

You're ten minutes late" said Lady Tsunade irritated at Kakashi, sitting in her desk filled with paperwork rubbing her forehead with her right hand.

"Hai" was what he said he knew better than to argue with Lady Hokage

"Your mission is a diplomatic one in Suna" informed Lady Tsunade calmly

As usual Naruto interrupted "How long will the missi" he was cut off.

"Naruto Shut the fuck up and let her talk!" she said annoyed and at the end of her patience.

Everyone stared at her especially Kurenai as she was aware of her feelings for Naruto well was. It was the first time she ever swore. "I expect that kind of language from Kiba" said Kurenai seriously.

Kiba responded "Yes! Hey!" rising his right hand and pulling it back down quickly before realizing what Kurenai-Sensei said.

"Oh what are you going to do about it O wise and noble leader" Hinata replied in a mocking way facing her.

"Behave where in front of Lady Hokage the one who signs your paycheck!" Kurenai scolded

"Enough!" Shouted Lady Hokage as she broke her desk

"Huum anyways the mission is a weeklong your objective deliver this scroll safely for the Kazekage to sign and deliver it back here dismissed" Tsunade said trying to get the awkwardness out of the situation

 **"I am definitely going to have a talk with Hinata about her attitude"** LadyTsunade's thoughts as she wrote it down in paper as Team 7 and 8 left for their mission.

"Shizune get me a new desk" Lady Tsunade said and Shizune obeyed not wanting to get her more aggressive.

 _East Gate of Konoha at 1:00 p.m_

" **I wonder what has gotten into Hinata. The old Hinata wouldn't dare to do such things."** Kurenai's thoughts

For once Kakashi was on time for anything and put his Icha Icha Paradise novel away and said to Kurenai in a serious tone "What's up with Hinata's unusual behavior"

Her reply was with a soft and saddened tone "I wish I knew"

Just then everybody arrived and a shocked Naruto said "Hey Kakashi is early for once!" Kakashi says "Anyways is everyone ready?" Again the all nodded minus Hinata who just gave a step forward.

The pace was exceptionally fast but in the middle of the trip, her Byakugan noticed rouge ninjas and said "Excuse me al be back in a few minutes" in wasn't a question It was a self imposed request.

She took a detour and quickly found the rouge ninjas and one of them said "Girlie you don't want to mess with us"

 _Back with Sasuke_

"Some things up all go check it out" he said and took off towards Hinata's direction he found her alright.

 _Back with Hinata_

"I see you managed to see through my intentions Sasuke" she said annoyed and she turned on her cd player she always had the ear buds on.

The rest were still on their way but could still see what is going on. They see Hinata about to fight next to Sasuke.

"Wait a minute didn't Hinata avoided to fight" Naruto shouted

"For once you say something smart idiot" Sakura says

Remember the Name – Fort Minor

While the song is playing the rouge ninjas throw kunais at Hinata and she easily weaves through effectively dogging them. She throws five kunais making a rectangle with them. Surrounding three of the rouge ninjas and they think "What's going on here? What is this?"

She quickly makes ten hand seals and says "Secret Technique: 8 Trigrams death blade" suddenly the kunais that she threw earlier killed one of the rouge ninja because it released chakra needles that hit vital points and the heart area stopping the flow of chakra. Sasuke is handling two of them with his Sharingan though he was having a more difficult time then Hinata. She basically did the same things every day train, eat and sleep. He dogged a punch and quickly managed to do a fire ball just catching his prey and then did the Chidori and killed him. The other one was more challenging to him. Hinata went in to close range and Gentle Fisted the enemy into next life. No expression on her no feelings of in enjoyment or guilt.

The third man she was about to kill threw a lot of kunais and she quickly reacted saying "8 Trigrams Protective 64 Palms" and then she landed a blow directly into the heart of said man. She noticed Sasuke's still fighting another rouge ninja so she came to his aid and sneak to the back of the enemy with a kunai in hand just about when Sasuke's about to get killed she runs the kunai trough the man's heart while Sasuke was in a defense stance crossing his arms in an x form. She says to Sasuke "And I thought you were a prodigy ridicules notion. You are just a wanna be like Naruto" Everybody was shocked and then they continued until they reaches Suna at night and reported to the Kazekage and he set them up in a Guest House.

Team 8 confronts in private and much to a surprise Shino speaks first. "Hinata it has come to our attention that you're acting out of sorts is there something you wish to tell us"

She flat out said "No" Kiba says "We aren't stupid Hinata just tells us what's on your mind" Kurenai added a "Please"

Hinata angrily replied "You want to know so much what's on my mind. Fine! The Bastard of Hiashi doesn't leave me alone. As for the rest of you leave me be and fucking focus on the mission."

 _The next morning_

Scroll was given to the Kazekage two days later he revises the scrolls and they return to Konoha with it.

Tsunade's Mission report

"We report the mission a success" in unison said Kakashi and Kurenai in unison

They were standing there and received their pay in envelopes when Tsunade said "Dismissed except you Hinata"

"What do you want" she lazily said while the rest left

"Brat meet me in two hours don't be late" She says angry breaking her desk making Shizune sweat drop 

"Whatever" Replied Hinata

 _Hyuga Compound_

"Hinata meet me in two hours and no buts" Hiashi said angrily

"I won't be here at that time I have a meeting"

"What! I am your father you do as I say I am more import then whatever is you planned for today" Hiashi scorned

"Wrong! You are not my father Hiashi besides a meeting with Lady Hokage is far more important then you'll ever be." Her words wore like venom and she muttered under her breath something along the lines of "Insignificant assholes". Neji and Hanabi couldn't believe it the ever quite Hinata cursed without so much of a stutter or blush and quickly changed directions to avoid confrontations with her. Hinata decided she had enough and packed her belongings in three packs. She sneaked out of the Hyuga Compound and left without a trace and made her way to Lady Hokage.

 _Tsunade's office_

I knock the door on Tsunade's Office and when I heard a come in I entered with a serious face and put my three packs on the floor neatly.

"What are those for? it's a meeting not a mission" Tsunade question, Shizune just remained there quietly

"Those are my things I refuse to live another day under the same roof with the teme of Hiashi" I say dead serious.

"Okay know on to business. It's come to my attention that you're acting strange is there anything you need to tell me or is it that someone is making you act that way" she says

"I can a sure you I act of my own free will" I spat out annoyed

"Kurenai get in here!" she screams

"Yes Lady Hokage" Kurenai says and enters and takes a seat.

"Now Hinata you wouldn't be thinking of becoming a rouge ninja would you" Kurenai worriedly says

"Of course not I am leaving the Hyuga Compound" I say annoyed

"Hinata say something am I failing as your sensei" Kurenai says with guilt

"No you're not you are just hallucinating" I say as a manner of fact

"You wanted to see me Oba-Chan" Naruto barged in

"Don't you know how to knock never mind can you please talk some sense to Hinata considering you changed Neji"

"Doesn't anybody here have something better to do" I gritted through my teeth

"Hinata-Chan what's going on you where always so nice to me and know you act all sadistic kind of like Sasuke you used to be" Naruto says questioning me.

Followed by Kurenai "We want to help you"

Tsunade says "Those behaviors of yours could get you killed"

I say angrily "May I say something I don't care if I die and Tsunade no offense to you but Naruto you are an idiot and if that doesn't cleared it up this will I don't like you"

"Hinata you are dismissed" Tsunade says annoyed I grab my things and head out to find an apartment.

Unknown to Hinata they talked who to get her back to "normal".

Three hours later I find an apartment for sale I searched the placed and liked it so I bought it after bargaining with the owner. I set everything up on my knew room though I want to paint the room a dark blue I brought nothing else so I went shopping for groceries, cleaning supplies, pots and pans. It was fully furnished so it sparred me the trouble I just half my savings on it but it was better than living in the Hyuga Compound. I found the scrolls of sealing and used it to make sure the Byakugan can't see through it. The I went for a nice walk yeah right the teme found me

" Go home know you're grounded"

I say "No the Hyuga Compound is not my home" I say in a daring way

He says angry "Enough of this ridiculousness your only a child"

I say with venom in my words "Wrong the moment I became a ninja I was recognized as an adult in Konoha besides you where never my father and I was never your daughter" I leave him there in shocked and gave Tsunade my knew address and asked her to keep it a secret and she agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously_

Three hours later I find an apartment for sale I searched the placed and liked it so I bought it after bargaining with the owner. I set everything up on my knew room though I want to paint the room a dark blue I brought nothing else so I went shopping for groceries, cleaning supplies, pots and pans. It was fully furnished so it sparred me the trouble I just half my savings on it but it was better than living in the Hyuga Compound. I found the scrolls of sealing and used it to make sure the Byakugan can't see through it. The I went for a nice walk yeah right the teme found me

"Go home know you're grounded" I say

"No the Hyuga Compound is not my home" I say in a daring way

He says angry "Enough of this ridiculousness your only a child"

I say with venom in my words "Wrong the moment I became a ninja I was recognized as an adult in Konoha besides you where never my father and I was never your daughter" I leave him there in shocked and gave Tsunade my knew address and asked her to keep it a secret and she agreed.

 _Sasuke's Decision_

" **I can't help it but I can't get her out my mind, what is this feeling. That gossip of Hinata was shocking but I have this reaction to beat up a dobe for some reason"** Sasuke's thoughts as he heads to Team 7 Training Grounds in the morning.

"Hi Sakura, where is Naruto?" He asked politely

"He'll be here any minute" She responded shocked that Sasuke sounded casual

"There he is Naruto fight me" Sasuke challenged angrily

"What did I do this time?" Naruto asked but dogged as Sasuke threw a punch towards him. Sakura stayed out of their fight because sometimes the acted like they were five years old. He activated his Sharingan and Naruto did the Shadow Clone Jutsu needless to say 30 minutes later... Naruto was beaten to a pulp. Then Kakashi arrived and sparred with Sakura thinking that those to nearly killed each other again.

" **Could be, that I have fallen in love, no one has ever gotten me to act this way"** Sasuke's thoughts

 _Hyuga Compound_

"Excuse me but we are here to pick up Hinata" Kiba said to a guard will Shino stood there quietly

"She doesn't live here" the man responded

"What do you mean she doesn't leave here?" Kiba said agitated and shouting

"It means what it means, now please leave" the guars said.

Kiba and Shino went to their Training Grounds decided to wait for here there.

 _Challenge of Destiny_

"Hiashi Hyuga I have a proposition for you, a match to precise to be free of this clan and you may choose my opponent" Hinata said sadistically and cold

"What's in it for me?" Hiashi said gritting his teeth

"If you win I get the cursed seal and pretend to act like nothing ever happened but if I win I will have no obligation within the clan including the caged bird seal" She said seriously

"Very well your opponent will be Hyuga Neji" Hiashi said coldly hoping that they would kill each other

"The battle is for tomorrow morning doesn't be late" she said aggravated and she went to the Training Grounds to meet her teammates.

"Hinata you're okay we thought something bad happened to you, when they said you didn't live at the Hyuga Compound" Kiba asked while petting Akamaru and Shino nodded at her to answer.

"Oh that I couldn't stand living with that son of a bitch oh and I won't be her tomorrow I have something to attend to." She says like its nothing

"" They stayed silent minus Kurenai who simply said "Ok time to start training it is everyone for themselves I will set traps but the competition is within you three and Akamaru. Begin!"

Three hours later Hinata won she surpassed Kurenai's expectations when she broke a powerful Genjutsu.

She left them at lunch time only to run into Sasuke "Hinata will you go on a date with me" he said smoothly

"Sure anywhere you want to go as long as it's not ramen" Hinata said

" **All those times he came to my aid and I can't get him out of my mind"** Hinata's thoughts

"Follow me" He said I followed. We ended up in the Korean BBQ Restaurant the waiter was well trained. At first our date was weird and then it became natural in fact we almost kissed if:

Ino hadn't shouted "Sasuke-Kun No!" much to the shock of the rest of Team 9 who couldn't believe it. Sasuke Uchiha on a date with I Hinata Hyuga the one who used to "love" a dobe. No it was unheard of. Then he asked me to train together almost every day and I accepted. We trained until ten o'clock and then I headed to my apartment

 _Freedom or Slavery_?

The next morning on the Hyuga Compound Training Hall Hinata arrived facing Neji.

"Gomenasai Neji-Nissan but don't hold back" she said as she activated the Byakugan as did Neji

"It is ok Hinata-sama I understand" Neji replied

Then Hinata turned on her cd player on speaker

While they fight: BGM

High Road- Fort Minor

"Begin" said the Elders of the Hyuga Clan

Neji struck first with his right arm at Hinata and she kept dogging him when she struck their arms clashed so she did a spin quick with her right foot then she said and executed "Eight Trigrams: 64 palms" much to Hiashi's delight because she saw an opening. The battle ended in Hinata's favor and only the Elders and Hiashi stayed Neji went to rest. Hanabi wasn't present because she was in the Ninja Academy. Of course they were all stunned that Hinata was listening to such music.

"Well done my child you'll be a fine heiress just yet" Hiashi praised

"It's too late for that I don't want to be _acknowledged_ by you anymore." She said with venom on words

"But the Hyuga clan needs you" Hiashi says trying to convince her to stay

"The Hyuga Clan can die for all I care unless it's Neji or Hanabi" Hinata said ruthlessly

"Alright a deal is a deal" Hiashi said convinced

With a glare to Hiashi and hatred she said "I'll be back one day to face you for Hanabi and Neji's freedom" then she walked out of the Hyuga Compound and went on a date with Sasuke. The Elders of the Hyuga Clan where not pleased they lost a worthy heiress and most importantly the secret of the Byakugan were more exposed. Three years later….

Authors note: Cliffhanger

Onegai/please

Gomenasai/sorry

Hai/yes

Arigato/ thank you


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously_

 _Three years later Hinata has fallen in love with Sasuke Uchiha he taught her regular Taijutsu and helped her improve her Gentle Fist. In return she sparred with him at full force. In that time she became interested in Kenjutsu so she learned with scrolls and was highly proficient at it as well as Taijutsu. It took one year for Sasuke's fan girls to fully accept that he was in love with Hinata Hyuga. Hinata's personality was stable but_ when she was on a mission she could kill in the most inhumane ways without ever feeling remorse and when she was not on a mission she was calm, cool, collected and had confidence though she was still a bit tough every now and then and had accepted Naruto as an annoying friend. All these did not apply when it came to the Hyuga Clan more specifically Hiashi Hyuga except confidence. Her attire was all black with black fingerless gloves and a sheath with a katana. Sasuke whore more casual cool clothing.

 _Hyuga Compound ... March 20 at eight a clock_

"I challenge you Hiashi Hyuga for the freedom of Hanabi and Neji Hyuga" Hinata said daring Hiashi Hyuga of course she played her first challenge three years ago by saying she would have no obligation towards the clan, she could challenge Hiashi freely without being obligated to return in any case she could demand an event to become the next head of Hyuga Clan.

"I accept your challenge" Hiashi said in way to state that he was not afraid and he planned to humiliate her.

One of the Elders spoke "Don't it's a set up" and managed to comprehend her words from so long ago.

"Too late he already accepted unless you Hyuga's don't honor your words, I wonder what would happen if this information was to be exposed" Hinata smirked and then glared with hatred saying their sentence in the blackmail. In turn the glared back at her but she couldn't care less if looks could kill they would be dead a thousand times or more.

"One week from now the condition are simple If you win I am to be executed on spot but if I win Neji and Hanabi are free of the Hyuga Clan as well as the cages bird seal finally at my request at any given time I may take over the Hyuga Clan since my life is on the line" They look at her in confusion because Neji already had the sealing jutsu on his forehead.

 **Hyuga Vs Hyuga**

One week later at Konoha's Stadium, the ninja and civilians of Konoha, Lady Hokage and visitors the Kazekage Gaara Subaku with his siblings where gathered. The whole Hyuga Clan took a section at the stadium and the Konoha 12 and their senseis were in the front row.

"The conditions are simple when one of us acknowleged defeat or are unable to fight then said person will be succumb to their part of the agreement" Hinata said with a dead serious tone.

The crowd shivered especially when she said their agreement "Hiashi's agreement in the event of his defeat Neji and Hanabi Hyuga will be freed from the clan and I can claim leadership of said clan in any given moment. If I am defeated my death will be on the spot" Hinata said hatred.

That did enough for the crowd to be scared and thrilled at the same time. Her friends could not believe such a thing and hoped for the best, Hanabi on the other hand could not look as they still has a close bound but she was eleven and therefore understood.

 **"Hinata what are you thinking? Don't you know how much I love you as my own daughter"** Kurenai's thoughts

"I'm worried about this deal can't you do something" Said Gaara

Tsunade said "I trust her and I cannot interfere internal clan affairs unless it threatens Konoha directly" and he nodded Temari and Kankuro were next to him and sweat dropped the Temari swore under her breath.

 **"Is this the same kunoichi that became friends with Temari"** Gaara's thoughts

"You go girl beat his ass!" Temari cheered

"Begin" said Lady Tsunade, overtime they became best friends but there were only three things she did not know about Hinata:

1\. She goes to the bar every once in a while to drink sake even though she is 16

2\. She knows how to gamble and is excellent at it

3\. She was good at sealing jutsu and figured out away to remove the cage bird seal

"You have chosen you're death I am more skilled then you" Hiashi said taunting Hinata and stepping into the Gentle Fist Stance activating his Byakugan but Hinata beat him to the punch line.

"Foolish, Ignorant and no Respect. Clueless!" she said with venom as she dogged his attacks dancing.

He says "Stay still I can't hit you dammit!"

She replies "Just as I said clueless!" as she distances herself as he says and performs "8 Trigrams Vacuum Palm Wall" Hinata matches his attack only to in the mist close up the gas get week them, she even pretended he hit her. He did the "Rotation" and Hinata was pushed back a couple of meters and almost made a fatal mistake but at the last minute she managed to jump out of the way from Hiashi's 362 palms. She finally stroked a blow infused with lightning chakra nature unknown to the Hyuga Clan she had lightning chakra nature so she combined it with the Gentle Fist to make it more deadly exept Neji.

Her last strike "Angel Step Twin Lion Fist'" executing a perfect blow rendering Hiashi unable to fight she was Jounin after all along with Sasuke, Neji and Lee. Her biggest satisfaction was humiliating Hiashi for most Hyuga were too prideful.

"It's over I've beaten you at your one game." She mocked

His response was throwing bitch fit and he said "Dammit all!" Sasuke the whole time smirked knowing that she would win. The crowd could not believe Hiashi Hyuga lost to a "weak" ex heiress and laughed at him, he was so the talk of the Konoha.

" **What an believable turn of event"** Gaara's dumbfounded thoughts

" **I see your good intentions but I am worried and don't know what option to choose for your ninja career."** Tsunade's thoughts

Afterwards on that Friday Neji and Hanabi moved in to her apartment leaving one room for sparring and were stunned that it was so clean.

"Neji ni-san would you please remove your headband" Hinata asked

"Why?" He asked puzzled '

"Let's just say you'll be parting ways with the curse mark" she said mysteriously "Wait I thought it was impossible" He said surprised

"Not really" She said as she weaved hand seals: Sheep, Tiger ,Ram, Boar, Hare, Rat, Dragon and the placed her right hand on his forehead and the curse mark was removed.

Hanabi witnessed the moment and Hinata says "Take a look in the mirror"

Needless to say Neji did a happy dance and was embarrassed that Hinata and Hanabi saw him dance. Of course Hanabi was exited she got to live with her big sister.

"Both of you are free to paint the walls of your rooms to the color of your preference oh and Hanabi if you ever need help don't hesitated to ask"

Both nodded Neji decided to paint his room light grey and Hanabi wanted a light brown so they would do that the next day. Hinata was touring them around her apartment it was painted mostly black even the bathrooms it look like the owner had been mourning and it was decorated in a simple manner. The bathrooms features where white and had to small black trash cans. When you enter your on the living room which had a sectional and love seat and in between she had a coffee table in the one of the walls were her teams picture and her and Sasuke as a couple to the left was the Training Room while had no furnisher exept two cabinets with vertical doors that she used for store medical supplies, kunais, shurikens and a spare katana with is sheath. If you turned to the right in the living room you'd see 4 doors the first one was a full bathroom, the second one was Hanabi's room, the third Neji's room and the fourth door belonged to Hinata's room which had its private bathroom. Her kitchen was across the living room and it had a table that could fit 8 people. It had a spacious pantry, dual sink and dish rack, refrigerator and gas stove. In the hallway there is closet that has the cleaning supplies.

"Hinata-sama: why on earth did you paint the entire place black?"Neji ask perplexed

"That's an simple answer really my favorite colors are black and dark blue but I am willing to paint the apartment to a neutral color that we all like so you don't feel like you're on a cemetery " She said seriously

"That is an interesting fact" Neji replied amused.

"Neji, Hanabi please a company me to the pain store tomorrow so I can buy the paint colors for your rooms and the rest of the apartment excluding my room." Hinata says

Suddenly Hanabi screams "Awesome!"

"I hope you are ready for hard work we will be painting tomorrow in the morning" she says serious

"Okay" her sister replied slightly disappointed

"Don't give me that look you are one of the first people to actually enter my apartment".

Neji and Hanabi simultaneously said "Ehh?"

Then Neji spoke up "Who was the first?"

She answered honestly "Lady Tsunade"

This time Hanabi ask "Why?"

Hinata answered "Because I invited here over to gossip, she is one of my best friends"

Neji was shocked at his cousin's revelation. Hinata cooked dinner and they all eat and had great time.

Hinata's in her room lying on her bed **"I should probably make rules for Hanabi to follow; Neji on the other hand already behaves. 1 -curfew nine o'clock 2 -No visitors if Neji or I are not in Konoha 3- Teach her to do her own laundry and cook General rules No touching my katanas, visiting hours aren't necessary as long as they behave, Don't wait up for me because I usually arrive at midnight. Wait second I have to be careful when I get back after going drinking. Dammit!"** Her thoughts

Neji's room his thoughts **"My cousin has definitely has changed I wonder how her and Tsunade became best friends. If I remember correctly there was a time Hinata was very rebellious"**

Hanabi's thoughts **"Nee-Chan sure is cool and good thing today class was suspended"**

 _Hinata's Nightmare_

"They will die and it's your fault. To watch them die and do nothing. You are just not strong enough. I wonder who should I kill first oh that's right Sasuke Uchiha the one you love the most" A mysterious voice said half of his face concealed and katana dripping blood running as Hinata Hyuga chased him but no result and in turn he killed Sasuke with one strike in half.

 _Nightmare ended_

 _Morning…._

"No. No. No" she repeatedly said in her sleep until she woke up with a scream when Sasuke was killed in her dream saying "No!" with sweat beating on her forehead.

Neji barged in her room saying "Hinata-sama is everything all rite"

"Gomenasai I had a horrible dream" she responded saying no more than necessary.

"Ok then I'll leave you to it" and he left to get ready for their trip to the paint store weirded out that his cousin had a nightmare at her age.

" **I thought they stopped why know? Am I Insane?"** Hinata's thoughts as she got ready

Since Hanabi was done getting ready they headed out to the paint store and on their way there they talked and agreed which color to buy. When they arrive at the paint store…

"I would like to order 3 gallons of beige, 2 quarts of light grey and light brown lastly 10 brushes" she said

The man responded "This is an un usual order perhaps you need help with the amount of paint you should use" he said

She replied neutrally "It's no mistake my apartment walls are painted black and I would like the colors to look evenly coated"

His reply in shock "You are actually saying you painted your home completely black"

She said "Almost."

His reply "That will be 34000 ryo" and she handed him the money and Neji and Hanabi helped her carry the paint to her apartment.

At her apartment "Let's get the show on the road you 2 are going to start with your rooms I will start at the Training Room ok" Hinata said

"Hai" Both said (Neji and Hanabi)

"Shadow clone jutsu" Hinata said as she weaved the hand seal

"What is that for?" Neji ask

"To speed up the process gee Neji you are losing your touch" Hinata joked as Hanabi laughed at their antics

"I know it's funny but please do try to be a little more sensitive" Hinata said to her sister

"Ok I wouldn't want his pride hurt" Hanabi said a bit hesitant

By lunch time they were done painting and only Hanabi got splashed with paint and had to shower in the mean time it gave Hinata time to cook and talk Neji. Soon they all ate onigiri and vegetables stir fry. While sitting on the table after doing the dishes:

"Hanabi since you are 11 you are old enough to follow rules. Rule 1 curfew nine o'clock 2 No visitors if Neji or I are not in Konoha because if you do I will find out 3 Do your own laundry and cook" She said serious and loving

"Why do I have to do my own laundry and cook for myself?" she asked protesting

"Well your old enough and you need to learn self responsibility besides when you get to go on missions you need to know those things" Hinata explained

"What about Neji's curfew?" she asked feeling favoritism

"Neji is older than you and a Jounin and as such he doesn't always have an exact time of arrival from a mission" Hinata said as she diffused the jealousy

"That was all?" Hanabi asked

"No, this might interest you though" Hinata said

"What?" she asked puzzled

"General rules: No touching my katanas, visiting hours aren't necessary as long as the guest behaves and don't wait up for me because I usually arrive at midnight" she said in a normal creepy way

"Hinata-sama may I please ask why do you arrive at midnight" Neji questioned

"Why don't you send me to the Interrogation Corps while you're at it you are starting to sound like Ibiki Morine" She said being sarcastic

"I don't mean to intrude on your personal matters but as a cousin I worry about you" Neji said thoughtfully

Hinata laughed to his face saying "I was being sarcastic you should have seen your face. My answer is training, at midnight I arrive and shower or take a bath by then it is usually 1 am and I wake up at 6 am" She said recalling her schedule

"You mean to tell me you sleep 5 hours a day" Neji squealed in disbelief

"Yes" Hinata replied unmoved

"What time is it?" She asked

"Five o clock. Why?" He answered

"I am so going to be late if I don't get my ass in gear!" She said as she left to the Uchiha Compound and waved goodbye.

"What was that?" Hanabi asked

"I don't know but she forgot to give us the keys" Neji replied calmly

"You mean I we can't go outside because we have no way of entering" Hanabi quickly deduced

"Note to self look bedroom door at night and no cursing in front of Hanabi. Damn I forgot to give Neji and Hanabi the spare keys" she said quietly as she ran.

At the Uchiha Compound Sasuke said "You're late" he said to Hinata

 **Authors Note** : Cliffhanger because I don't want to make you wait

Sasuke did not know the 3 things listed above

The Stadium was the one used in the first chuunin exams

Hinata, Sasuke and Neji were recognized as the new s rank legendary sannin

Sasuke is dressed like in the movie road to ninja

The rest wear the same cloth as shippuden

I used the story "Point of no Return" by SugarCoutedLotus31 as a reference

Because his father died of a un curable illness Gaara was Kazekage

Please review Have a great day!


	7. Chapter 7

Previously

"What time is it?" She asked

"Five o' clock. Why?" He answered

"I am so going to be late if I don't get my ass in gear!" She said as she left to the Uchiha Compound and waved goodbye.

"What was that?" Hanabi asked

"I don't know but she forgot to give us the keys" Neji replied calmly

"You mean I we can't go outside because we have no way of entering" Hanabi quickly deduced

"Note to self lock bedroom door at night and no cursing in front of Hanabi. Damn I forgot to give Neji and Hanabi the spare keys" she said quietly as she ran.

At the Uchiha Compound Sasuke said "You're late" he said to Hinata

"Lost track of time" she answered calmed

"Fine let's get started you know the drill" Sasuke said seriously

The drill consisted of 5500 sit ups, pushups, squats for warm ups up next was 5000 laps followed by an intense all out spar. Hinata never really used Kenjutsu against Sasuke for some unknown reason.

"That's all you got come on you aren't even trying" Sasuke taunted as he dogged and then those words echoed in her head:

"You are just not strong enough."

"Wrong!" She said with venom as she produced big fireball and Sasuke barely managed to escape calling it a draw for that day it was midnight anyways.

"What was that about?" Sasuke asked confused at her reaction earlier

She just responded annoyed "What's with all the questions?

Sasuke got a bit more confused "I only asked one question"

"Sorry about that Neji and Hanabi ask me some questions that were driving me crazy while I settled them in" She answered more relax

"Hey when do I get to see your place?" He asked curious he did not go further because he knew how protective Neji was with Hinata while Hanabi was a different story.

"Soon, trust me though it is better that you see it repainted" She answered in cool and mysterious tone

"Why? I would have help you" He asked intrigued

"I know that because you are a neat freak and my place was entirely painted black exept for my bedroom" She said calmed

"Ok goodnight see you tomorrow" he said lovingly

"Sorry I got a mission tomorrow that's supposed last about a week." She responded with love and they kissed goodbye and she left for home.

 _Hinata's Apartment_

She opened her door quietly and to her shock Neji was awake.

"Hi Neji what are you doing up?" she asked

"Hello to you too and I was waiting up for you because you forgot the to give us the key"

He said serious

"Sorry I was running late to practice" She said truthfully while she ran her hand in the kitchen drawer pulling out the keys and tossed them to Neji.

"Wait a minute team training is in the morning and I only need one key?" he said a bit suspicious

"I was training with Sasuke at the Uchiha Compound and the second one is for Hanabi I am leaving for a mission tomorrow and I have no exact return date" She explained

"Ok just for the record I trust you" He said

"I never knew you were a hentai by the way I thought you have training with Guy tomorrow in the morning" She said coolly

"Dammit!" He said and went to his room.

" **Her answers are without a struggle it's like she expected it on top of that she managed to shut me up with ease"** Neji's thoughts

After she cleaned herself up she went to sleep as she made a mental list of the supplies she would need.

 _Hinata's Nightmare_

Clank Clank Tlank the sound of clashing katanas on a dual.

"Just as I said before: weak!"

"There tide up the moment you step outside the ring the paper bombs will detonate and they won't survive the only way to save them is to kill me"

 _Nightmare over_

Riing!

" **I need to relax and a cold shower to shake it off"** Hinata's thoughts and soon she was finished with her shower and packed her clothing and gear then she made Onigiri and sealed some of it along with water into a scroll leaving a note for Neji and Hanabi after eating breakfast. Heading out towards the East Gate of Konoha:

 **Cliffhanger**

 **Authors Note:** Sorry for the short chapter I will do my best to make the next one longer


	8. Chapter 8

_Previously:_

" **I need to relax and a cold shower to shake it off"** Hinata's thoughts and soon she was finished with her shower and packed her clothing and gear then she made Onigiri and sealed some of it along with water into a scroll leaving a note for Neji and Hanabi after eating breakfast. Heading out towards the East Gate of Konoha:

 _Back flash, Tsunade's Office:_

"Your mission is to intercept some of Orochimaru's henchmen and to kill them and bring back information because lately they have been causing a ruckus, killing innocent people and shinobi a like without distinction. You four have been chosen for your unique abilities in tracking. There last known area was near Suna if necessary call for back up" Tsunade at her desk informing Team Kurenai next to Shizune and Tonton

"Hai" They all said

 **Back to Present:**

"Where are you Kiba?" Hinata said impatiently because everybody else had arrived exept him

"Sorry am late I over slept" Kiba said excusing himself like always

"Seriously Kiba one of these days I'll knock you out for a next week" Hinata said fed up with his tardiness as Akamaru shivered.

"My bad" Kiba said shielding himself

"Don't worry, Akamaru when I knock him out I'll treat you to eat all the meat you can eat while he is unconscious" and Akamaru barked happily to that

"Hey whose side are you on?"

"Enough! Let's go" Hinata said as she started running at her slow- mid speed which was Shino's top speed

To them Hinata was family Kiba and Shino saw her as a sister and Kurenai like her daughter over the years they were starting to see her cruelness grow and struggled through missions at the gruesome site she produced. They were getting a bit anxious with her behavior in missions and they couldn't handle it anymore not after this:

"Kurenai that's a bar we could gather some valuable info over there" Hinata suggested

"You three are under age to be drinking" Kurenai said denying her request

"We are not going to drink we are gathering important information" Hinata said and evidently Kurenai succumb and excepted her request

When they entered Hinata asked for a glass water and bribed the man to give her information though the others didn't notice because they where ease dropping on other conversions trying to filter the rumors from reality.

"Guys we should get going the hotel is a few more miles straight head" She said

"But we" And Kiba was cut off

"But nothing we follow the schedule" She replied concealing there identities

"Fine!" Kiba whined

While the walk Hinata revealed all the info she gathered and told them that they seem to have a curse mark and they were going to Suna. When it was nine o' clock the set up camp and Hinata only bothered to take out her sleeping bag while her teammates took out there tents and assembled them. They ate and went to sleep ruling out the night watch: Hinata had developed a sense to know when she was being watched so it was normal to an unknowing fool to become a dead man on their missions and no, she did not kill civilians unless it was stated in a mission.

 _Hinata's Nightmare continuation:_

A man in the shadow said mocking her

"How are you going to save them? You can't even kill me"

"Runaway, pretend they never died and cling to life but know I'll always haunt you, because you are my prey"

"The prey will always be weaker than the hunter"

"You betrayed everyone you knew abandoning them in their time of need"

"They won't live and neither will I but you'll carry the guilt of living and my shadow will always stalk you. Kai!" as Kurenai, Shino, Kiba/Akamaru and Sasuke blowup.

 _Nightmare over…._

She awoke in a sitting position covered in sweat, her heart racing and about to scream but managed not to and she decided she slept enough and packed her sleeping bag. Then she ate and got changed for the day, she had plenty of time it was only five in the morning. She decided to take a walk to calm down.

" **Its days like this I wish I didn't need sleep; this is why I barely sleep five hours a day on the daily basis. I calculated it gives nightmares less chance of developing though it seems like it was part of the previous one." Her thoughts**

 _Kiba's Pov_

Two hours later:

"Man that was good rest I wonder what's for breakfast" Kiba enthusiastically said as he packed tent with Akamaru's help.

"You shouldn't expect anyone to cook for you" Shino said in his usual voice.

"Good morning everyone" Kurenai said in joy

"Wait minute where's Hinata!" Kiba said

"That is a good question Kiba" Kurenai replied serious

"My insects can't seem to detect Hinata" Shino informed

"I can smell her scent here but not much else"

At ten o' clock Hinata arrived at their camp site and she found them in a circle speaking to each other.

"Hey guys how are you?" She said out nowhere

"Hinata!" All three said

"What?" She said unmoved

"What do you mean what" Kiba spat out

"You three look stressed you should relax" She again said unmoved

"Relax we thought you were in danger" Kiba practically shouted

"First of all I am no more danger than you three secondly what gave you that fucking absurd idea" She said losing her relaxion

"You left without a trace only your backpack was in the area" Kiba was angry by then

"Baka why would I bring it with me for a walk and by the way shouldn't you be getting ready" She said

"Shouldn't you" He retorted

"Nope I already did" She said in a snarky reply

 _Pov Over_

Two days later Kiba apologized and the mission continued without arguments and it was already night fall.

"Do you see them?" Hinata asked in their hiding spot behind a tree

"Yes" all three replied

"Good know you know the plan remain hidden and wait if assistance is necessary, Kiba this is no time for heroics I want you remain here so you and Akamaru can protect Shino and Kurenai" She said unmoved as she removed her Katana out of its sheath quietly

Kiba and Akamaru got stuck in some genjutsu as they were spotted and Shino quickly used one of his bugs to release him while Kurenai was holding down one of the attackers seeking to kill Kiba with genjutsu. That's where the line broke she killed the group of henchmen Orochimaru sent to create chaos mercilessly and the last one was killed in Kiba's face stabbed through the heart, he was about to kill him but at the last second Hinata saved him.

"Are you alright Kiba?" She asked concerned

"Sure thanks" He replied normally but deep inside he made a realization

"Nice work the plan worked because you where a distraction while Shino drew his bugs and Kurenai weaved the hand signs for genjutsu" She complemented

 _Flashback Kiba's apology:_

In an Inn decorated with traditional Japanese paper doors. While eating breakfast in a table Kiba spoke breaking the ice "Thanks Hinata for paying the food and two rooms"

"No problem" She replied coolly

"You know I started thinking why you lash out at me but I realized you did it because you want me to be more responsible for my own well being and at first I thought you were just mocking me" Kiba sincerely said apologizing

"It's true you know I expected you to prove me wrong and act more responsible brother" Hinata stated

"What?" All three were confused towards the meaning of her words

"I mean to say that you and Shino are like big brothers to me so I look out for you two just as you two do. Shino is the supportive brother while you are the slightly cocky older brother. Think about it we have spats all the time, all the more proof to my words" She answered with emotions and serious at the same time"

Kurenai sort of felt left out and inwardly frown visibly you couldn't see it but Hinata saw the look in her eyes and she could tell unlike Kiba and Shino.

"Don't think I've forgotten about you Kurenai Sensei you're like a second mother to me because you always believed in me when every other adult doubted me" Hinata said slightly showing emotions.

"How do you know? You haven't called me sensei in years." Kurenai asked curiously and emotionally

"I have my ways." Hinata replied in a monotone voice as she excused herself leaving the table.

 _Flashback over…_

 _Three days later, Tsunade's office at 9 o' clock pm….._

 **Cliffhanger**


	9. Chapter 9

_Three days later, Tsunade's office at 9 o' clock pm._

"We report the mission a success. Orochimaru's henchmen have been eliminated without causalities" Hinata reported to Tsunade

"Very well all of you are dismissed" Tsunade said serious

Hinata didn't bother to say goodbye and left to her apartment to check on Hanabi.

However Kurenai, Shino and Kiba/Akamaru stayed put.

"Is there something you wanted?" Tsunade asked curious as to what was going on

"We came here to say we can't deal with her actions anymore it's not that we don't love her like family" Kiba said emotionally strained

"We know that you have had that offer and we have no choice but to accept" Kurenai said sadden

"You mean?" Tsunade asked still confused

"In other words we are asking you to remove Hinata from Team 8 because we can't handle her in missions anymore" Shino explained calm and rationally

"Very well then I'll be informing her of my decision tomorrow however she will be removed from Team 8 as of tomorrow" Tsunade concurred.

 _The Next Day at 6:30 am:_

Hinata was walking to her usual training spot but and anbu informed her that she was to report to the Hokage's office. So she changed direction and arrived there within 15 minutes.

"Reporting for duty Tsunade-sama" She stood there waiting for her orders.

"Hinata you well be removed from Team 8 as of today I've already consulted with the rest. You however don't have a choice. With the graduation exams being 3 days away I need to assign a leader to each graduating genin cell. In other words I am assigning you as a Jounin – Sensei" Tsunade briefly said explaining the situation.

"As a friend I question your decision but as Hokage I respect it" She said serious

"Very well then you are to report here Monday morning to receive the names of genin you are to teach and at 12:00 pm to the academy too pick them up. One more thing prepares a test for them. You're dismissed"

She silently left and headed back to her apartment and made Jasmine Tea. Just about the time Neji and Hanabi went to eat breakfast and she just walked away with a teapot and teacup ant went to her training room. Every 20 minutes she drank tea and then practices some more sword katas aggressively. Her cousin and sister tried to get her attention and failed. Hanabi being stubborn was going to enter the training room but got scared of actions. They made the choice of letting her be at the moment.

 _Neji is Confronted_

He was walking towards the meeting place of Team Guy when Kba asked him something

"Hey Neji have you seen Hinata?" Kiba said worried

"Yes but she is really focused on her training" Neji sweat dropped at the question and answered part of the truth.

"I see thank you for your time" Shino said and headed toward Kurenai's House along with Kiba

 _Kurenai's House_

" _Hello Kurenai Sensei" Both Shino and Kiba/Akamuru greeted and sat at a sofa_

" _Hi by any chance have you seen Hinata?" Kurenai said worried sitting in her sofa_

" _No but Neji we didn't get to ask where, that and he said she seemed focused on training" Kiba said informatively_

" _It appears she did not take very well course, I wouldn't either" Kurenai said sad_

 _Back too Hinata_

At nine Hinata left the apartment and went to her usual bar there she drank sake up until eleven thirty and paid 56000 ryo worth of sake. Her total was about twenty bottles sake and she went to her apartment. When she arrived and opened her door she almost fell and Neji catches because he wanted to talk to Hinata. She simply brushed it as tripping on her feet. Neji almost suspected something was up but Hinata managed to evade his questions and said she was tired and going to get rest.

 _Hinata's Thoughts_

" **Damn I almost got caught next time I better be more careful. Sometimes I forget I don't live alone anymore "**

 _Neji's Thoughts_

" **Something is definitely up"**

 _Hanabi's Thoughts_

" **Onee-sama can sure be scary sometimes"**

Hinata the next day had trouble hiding her headache but after morning she left and practically stayed out until midnight relaxing because luckily Sasuke was out on a mission for the next 4 days.

 _3 Days Later_

"Thank you for coming Anko, Sai and Hinata these are your assigned Genin" Tsunade said dreading her paperwork and handing out the info sheets.

 _One Day before_

" _Tsunade have you appointed the last Jounin needed to be in charge of the genin cell" Homura and Koharu questioned._

" _No I have not found another suitable Jounin" Tsunade said through her teeth_

" _Very well al give you Sai my Root and for normal ninja purpose his ranking is that of a Jounin" Danzo said manipulatively. His purpose was to have a spy on Naruto on broad daylight and not arise suspicion."_

"The meeting is over" Homura said

Tsunade's Thoughts

" **Danzo is definitely up to no good I better confront this Sai to act directly under my orders"**

 _Back to the Present_

" _Team 1 Kaito Sato, Hatsumi Nakano, Semaru" Iruka announced in the classroom….._

 **Sorry for the late updates**

 **Thanks for your patience**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note:**

 **Kaito Sato Hiroshi Tanaka Saito All of them had blue shinobi sandals &**

 **Age: 12 Age: 13 Age: 12 forehead protectors.**

 **Gender: Male Gender: Male Gender: Male**

 **Hatsumi Nakano Noriko Ryuu Hashimoto**

 **Age: 12 Age: 12 Age: 12**

 **Gender: Female Gender: Female Gender: Male**

 **Semaru Ren Karai Nishimura**

 **Age: 12 Age: 13 Age: 12**

 **Gender Male Gender Male Gender: Female**

 _Back to the Present_

"Team 1 Kaito Sato, Hatsumi Nakano, and Semaru" Iruka announced in the classroom, and then he read the team's sensei and stood in shock. Some of the kids ridiculed him but he told them to can it. "Your sensei will be Hinata Hyuga" he was beyond bewildered.

He continued to read and announced proudly "Team 2 Hiroshi Tanaka, Noriko and Shin your sensei will be Sai"

The third and final team to "graduate" The Ninja Academy and relieved he spoke "Team 3 Saito, Ryuu Hashimoto and Karai Nishimura your sensei will be Anko Mitarashi"

 _Flashback Tsunade's Office one day ago_

"Tsunade are you sure you want them to witness my acts?" I said

And she replied in her office sitting and smirking "Well then make sure they don't"

"What makes you believe in me so much?" I questioned curious yet sadden that my friends didn't want me around

"Because you are my best friend despite the time you were a rebel" She answered with sympathy

"Those days are over I no longer bear much of a conscious exept when it comes to my family" I said coldly stating it

"If that's way you see it its fine. But remember I'm still the Hokage and I think you have almost all the quality of a jonin sensei" She said with authority

"Very well then see you around" I said as I close the door

 _Present after the lunch break_

Hinata enter the classroom and said "I am here for team 1" 

"I can't believe we have a lame sensei" Hatsumi said

"Are you challenging my authority" She coldly responded

"Come on Hatsumi we wouldn't want to her feelings" Kaito mocked

"Mock me all you want you got 3 minutes to reach training ground 1 Hinata said

"What?" Semaru said as he ran as Hinata poofed away one minute

In the Training ground

"Your all late ninjas must be punctual" Hinata scolded

"Yeah we don't want you to be are sensei" Hatsumi said

"Listen to me brat I could care less about being sensei but if you have a problem with that take it to Lady Tsunade" She replied. Hatsumi didn't answer "That's what I thought first order of business climb a tree without your hands"

"That's impossible" All three said

"Oh really" She said as she climbed the tree with chakra

"Big deal" Hatsumi said

"Then you do it we aren't leaving until you can I have all the time in the world but do you?" Hinata said daring

"Fine" they all tried and failed

"I see you must train to obtain proper chakra control, you must apply a perfect chakra ratio order to climb the tree without hands. All you have to do is find the balance of chakra in the soles of your feet to much and you'll be repelled too little and you won't stick to the three" 

A few hours later they took the picture and by the end of the day Kaito and Semaru accepted Hinata as a sensei even if they disagreed with her personality Hatsumi however did not she looked away to the side and Hinata was scowling not showing any emotions.

Her methodology was different from most senseis and the team past their real graduation exam captures 1 flags and land more than 5 hits to her

Sais team

He went with the flow of weird but his team seemed to accept him his test was just to hit his lions drawings

Anko's team thought she was weird and cool at the same time are test was just to find her somewhere in Konoha with hints and clues.

Hinata was at the park sitting and Neji saw her and said hello she answered and told him about being chosen as a sensei and that she really did know what to think. Lately after training she went to gamble and get drunk and had avoided contact with team 8. She spoke to Sasuke about being a sensei he said he was proud of her. Hatsumi rebelled against Hinata's authority still until she saved her from death because of an order she disobeyed.

"How many times do I have to tell you like or not I am our sensei I won't let you die on a mission this simple use your head following orders is important but sometimes the right thing to do is disobeyed them. Abandoning a comrade is unforgivable" Hinata said to Hatsumi while a kunai went through her shoulder blade then she killed the enemy nin with a punch to hard heart.

"I can't believe you saved me after everything I did" Hatsumi said surprised and accepting her as her sensei

"I see how I used to be in you" Hinata said and she removed the kunai from her shoulder blade just as Kaito and Semaru arrived.

 _At the Hospital in Konoha_

"You are free to go take it easy for the next two days" a doctor said

"Fine" she said as she walk to her apartment but saw Kurenai on the way

"Hello Kurenai" She saluted

"Hello it's good to see you" Kurenai said happy her again

"Sorry I've been thinking about a lot of things" She said with the truth

"It's okay we kind of deserved it" She said consoling Hinata

It's not ok but I guess we can talk it out just not now" Hinata said feeling betrayed

"Yo sensei can you teach me a new jutsu" Hatsumi said as she walk to Hinata's side inavertedly standing next to Kurenai

"Sure how about next week just remember chakra control is the key to any jutsu" Hinata responded with a smile

"How could I forget you say it all the time" She responded laughing

"Good not bad for a brat" Hinata said sort of praising her still it was rare when she praised the genin about their skills.

"We'll see you around" Hinata said and a few minutes later she arrived and said "Neji, Hanabi I'm home"

"One chan are you ok" Hanabi asked

"Sure I will be" Hinata replied

"Hello to you but do my eyes deceive me it's not midnight" Neji teased

"I wouldn't get to use to it here because the doctor said not to do anything stupid for the next two days" Hinata explained

" I see then I'll let you rest" Neji said kindly

 **Kaito had brown eyes, black medium hair red shirt and blue pants**

 **Hatsumi had black long hair brown eyes and dressed in shorts**

 **Semaru had red brown eyes and brown hair dressed in Bermuda shorts and a plain shirt**

 **Hiroshi had also brown eyes and medium wild brunette hair, wore long pants and short sleeved shirt**

 **Noriko had green eyes, medium blond dressed in a short dressed that reached her knees**

 **Ren had blue eyes, grey medium hair dressed in Blue and silver**

 **Saito had black eyes, dark colored short hair, dressed in light green color**

 **Ryuu had blond hair, blue eyes and dressed in yellow and light blue**

 **Karai had green eyes, light brown long hair dressed in violet shirt and beige pants**


	11. Chapter 11

_One day later Hinata's Apartment_

In the morning Hinata got ready to go for a walk to clear her head. She ended up in the park and saw the children with their parents giving them praise and it all went downhill from there.

 _Flashback 7 year old Hinata Hyuga Compound_

"Otto-sama can I take a break" Hinata asked stuttering

"You know very well your obligation to the clan don't be selfish. It's not my fault you're useless" Hiashi replied cruelly.

"Hai" she managed to say and sometime later she fainted. When she woke up he slaps her and insulted her.

 _Present_

She got up and left for a tea shop

"May I take your order" a waiter said

"All have Jasmine tea" She replied sitting on both on her own.

Shortly the waiter returned and gave her the tea which she drank quickly and paid for before leaving.

" **Today just isn't my day"** She thought

Team 1 training

"Why are we here, sensei gave us the day of" Semaru said

"Yeah what's the deal" added Kaito

"We have to train to get stronger" Hatsumi added with a grin

"I guess you are right how about the two of us vs. you Hatsumi" Hiroshi said

"Fine then let's begin" Hatsumi said

Three hours later it ended in a stalemate.

 _Tsunade's office_

"Here you go today's paper work" Shizune said as she finished loading three big stacks of paper

"Damn all this paperwork I'm going drinking" Tsunade said angry at the paperwork

"My Lady these are need as soon as possible" Shizune said

"Fine then to bad Hinata can't do it for me" She said as she thinks' back on Hinata's rebellious time.

 _FLASHBACK_

"Where's my sake stash Shizune!" Tsunade said angry that she couldn't find her sake bottles

"I haven't touched them" Shizune said

After fifteen minutes she found the bottles and when poured some on her cup she realized it was water.

"What's the meaning of this" Tsunade was so angry she broke five desks that day and later found out who was responsible for messing with her sake.

"Hinata you are going to do my paperwork as your punishment" Tsunade said and gave a lecture on how to work with those papers.

"Whatever" Hinata said

"I expect you to finish by tomorrow"

Then Shizune left after Tsunade who went to a bar. When they left Hinata created ten shadow clones that helped speed up the process. Tsunade was impressed with her skills in paper work and continued to give her that punishment whenever Hinata went too far. To date she didn't know Hinata's secret for excellent paperwork. But she got more rebellious every single time she had a punishment one day she painted on the windows of Hokage Tower "Die for all I care"

That drew the line and for a week straight Tsunade sat with Hinata and watch her do her paperwork.

"You know what you deserve a break" Tsunade said to Hinata

"Why I'm just doing my punishment" Hinata said

"Your punishment my enemy" Tsunade declared

"Ok what do you have in mind" She replied

"How about we go to a bar" She said

"I hate to break it to you but I am 15teen" Hinata said

"Not for drinking but for gossip I hear Iruka's got a thing for Ayame from Ichiraku ramen" Tsunade said

"Alright then let's go" Slightly interested for blackmailing

 _PRESENT_

"I still can't believe you took her to a bar" Shizune said

"It's not like she drank sake" Tsunade defended

 _Back to Hinata_

" **I can't remember you why? All I see when I try to remember you is Kurenai. But she turned her back on me. They all did: why did you have to die"**

She started to sing in on the training grounds that she used years ago

Should I scream to let it go

Can't seem to know

What I'm doing anymore

Wake me up again and tell me

I haven't failed

Deep inside I'm lost

Don't know where to turn

When this darkness lies beneath the skin

Of my mind

Will you just go away

All I know is that I want to scream

Just give me a reason

Why I shouldn't scream

When she stopped singing she walk looking at the ground she stepped on avoiding everyone. She ended home in her room which she locked. The she went to her bed and straired at the ceiling before falling asleep.

 **Authors note: The song is written by me, when she said everyone she meant everyone she meant team 8, her mom and partially Tsunade.**


	12. Chapter 12

It is 5'0clock in the morning and Hinata saw that her was completely healed and went out to the forest to practice Kenjutsu. A few hours later she was summed to Hokage Tower.

"Your mission is a dangerous one and as such you have a right to refuse. You are chosen to intercept Kuruja a rouge Nin from the grass reports say that he wants to make a deal with Orochimaru. Should it be necessary kill him but I would like an intelligent report. He was last seen in the in The Hidden Sound. Do you accept this solo mission?" Tsunade explained

"It's about time I cut loose" Hinata said smirking

"All take that as a yes" Shizune said handing a file to the Hokage

"I'll leave tomorrow night and tell the brats to do the advance set of chakra control and target practice" Hinata informed and she made her way to her apartment, her face was blank when Team 8 saluted her but she didn't react.

Dream of a memory: The funeral of Hiashi's Wife

" _A Hyuga doesn't cry it is not proper" Hiashi says in stone voice_

" _But she's dead Otou-sama" she said while sniffing_

" _What matters is that we maintain proper manners in public"_

 _Dream over_

" **I finally get to kill without any restraint"** Hinata's thoughts

She got up and packed everything she needed:

Scrolls sealed with food

Tent, sleeping bag, Tea pot, Cloak, Kunai's, shurikens, Windmills

For the rest of the day she stayed there and was going to leave when Neji came out of his room there was a storm and lighting was crackling viciously. Hinata was dressed in a black cloak that is useful against the rain along with her bag and katana.

"Hinata, where are you going?" He asked worried

"A mission" She responded with a blank face

"Can't you leave tomorrow look at the weather' He questioned

"No" She said in unemotional voice

"Please stay for too night" He again asked desperate and Hanabi wondering what was going on when she heard Neji ask Hinata to stay and she came running and said begging "Please don't go!"

She just turned around and left towards the gates she traveled 20miles and slept on her sleeping bag inside the tent. In the morning she ate and left running with her stuff. Around the evening she finally found clues which lead to the Hidden Sound soon after she ate dinner.

When she located him she spied on him but not much was gathered. Just about the time Hinata attacked to subdue him he defended himself. They clashed and where going all out, suddenly he managed to punch her in the stomach and she flew a couple of meters back hitting her head with a tree becoming unconscious thus he captured her and tied her up to a chair inside a an abandoned shop.

 _Hidden Memory_

" _They are going to execute a coupt'etad, I"ll have to warn the Hokage" Hinata's mother said worried_

" _There she is let's kill her" The clan elder said_

" _Yes sir" Hiashi said and he killed her with the caged bird seal_

" _Wait Hinata has witness the kill" Hiashi said hoping to kill a weak heiress_

" _We can't killer it would arise to much suspicion, we shall block this particular memory instead" The elder countered_

 _As a 7 year old Hinata stood in fear they cast a memory blocking jutsu._

When she woke up "I won't forgive him and the clan… the clan be damned" she said with a dark low voice

"Well, well you're a wake tell me are you going to run away like a scared little girl" The ninja mocked

Hinata quickly lost her temper she pulled her arms forcing the chains to break and quickly found her Kanata and infused it with chakra and stuck him in the heart and subsequently beheaded him. Then she gathered her possessions which she deduced that he was going to look for useful items and found some money in an envelope. She sealed the man's body inside a scroll and in another section his head in the third section of the scroll the envelope.

 _1_ _st_ _person Hinata_

Quickly I left the facility to avoid being caught. It would be no stops for a whole day running at top speed. My lunch would be a special food pill. I have a reason to carry a corpse in a scroll one it was less trouble and two a beheaded corpse would draw to much attention. When I get back I'm definitely going drinking.

 _Hinata's apartment_

"Hanabi I now you're sad but crying isn't going to solve anything" Neji said calm

"But she you But I" She tried to say something

"I know but we can be there when she returns" Neji said attempting to make her stop crying

 _Hokage's Office_

"Please Lady Tsunade get back to work" Shizune pleaded

"Fun killer I'll get you later" Tsunade said annoyed and Shizune cringed

"When was the last time I fought in combat?" Tsunade asked herself out loud

"A year and a half ago when Hinata pissed you off" Shizune said

"That's correct but don't think your of the hook" Tsunade said reading/ signing her paperwork

" **I think it was her reaction saying it was just sake, and we took it to the training grounds were she lost but she came respect me as I did to her so we became best friends. That's when you stopped being a rebel."** Tsunade's thoughts

 _Back to Hinata_

It was late at night and Hinata saw Orochimaru and tried to hide but it did not work _._

"I was expecting someone else" Orochimaru stated

"For what? " Hinata asked bored

"Tell me something; why aren't you afraid? " Orochimaru questioned

"There's nothing to be afraid of when you despise your clan" Hinata answered

"I clearly see hatred in your eyes how about a deal" Orochimaru stated

"I don't think so" Hinata declared

"But my dear child I'm offering you power beyond a normal shinobi"

"I do not care for your offer" Hinata repeated

"That's what you think but your chakra says otherwise" Orochimaru insisted

"The heart the mind the chakra there all different and I will not join you" Hinata explained

"Very well then but I'll ask you this for who is your hatred and why allow them to hold you back?" Orochimaru asked

"Lord Orochimaru we have to go we have a meeting with Da" Kabuto said running from a distance interrupting Orochimaru

"Don't finish that sentence Kabuto, for now I'll let you slide but next time be prepared for battle" Orochimaru granted angry at Kabuto. The both of them took different directions when they left Hinata alone again.

A few hours after that she slept and when she woke up she sneezed and to be preventive took a pill that did not cause drowsiness. She started too run without stopping because she wanted to go drink down sake. Finally she arrived after a few hours.

"How goes there?" asked Izumo the guard on duty

"Hinata Hyuga" she said with some stress on her last name when she pronounced it.

"Go right head" He said serious

With a moment to spare she entered and made her way to the Hokage's office:

"Hinata welcome back but you're early it's only been five days" Tsunade said

"I told you it was about time I cut loose on a mission" Hinata said confident

"If you're such a hot shot give me the evidence" Tsunade said in a teasing tone

"Well you asked for it" Hinata said as handed the scroll with the body, head and money envelope and she took it in her hands

"What you already wrote a report?" Tsunade asked

"Open it but I suggest you put it on the floor first" Hinata instructed

Shizune was getting Tsunade some tea, she would be arriving very soon; so Tsunade placed the scroll on the floor and Hinata summoned the contents.

"This is a beheaded corpse, with a stab through the chest, and an envelope?" Tsunade stated and asked about the envelope

"Yes this is the body of Kuruja and inside the envelope there's money" Hinata said

Just as Shizune arrived and nearly puked

"What about info?" Tsunade said

"Well I tailed him, we battled, he captured me I killed him and briefly spoke with Orochimaru" Hinata summarized

"What do you mean you spoke with the teme" Tsunade questioned

"Well he basically ask me to join him I declined then Kabuto arrive and said something about a meeting with Da but before he could finish the sentence he told Kabuto to shut up and if we ever meet again he would fight me" Hinata said

"So he didn't battle you because he had prior engagement" Tsunade concluded

"But wait why did he ask you to join him" She questioned

"He mention something about my chakra and eyes" Hinata answered

"Okay, what is your point of view on Kuruja's objective" Tsunade asked

"That he was possibly a mercenary who also wanted power and when Kabuto said Da I think it referred to Danzo" Hinata stated

"I suppose I'll just have to send the corpse to the morge and keep an eye on Danzo " Tsunade concluded

Hinata left and Tsunade talked to Shizune

"I think this corpse display was I bit graphic even for Hinata on the other hand how did she manage to kill him if she got captured by him" Tsunade wondered

"I don't know the answer" Shizune said sadly

"Was it me or did she sound a bit off. She sounded like she was angry" Tsunade said concerned

"I think so too" Shizune agreed

"The strange thing is it felt like it wasn't for me" Tsunade said ending the conversation

 _The Hyuga Compound_

"Halt you may not pass" Hyuga guard said

"Incorrect for I am a Hyuga" Hinata said in a monotone voice

"You're also in self exile" He said

"Precisely I can come and go as I please" Hinata countered and entered and the guard defeated in a battle of detail.

She went directly to the Hyuga's History records and look for that day.

 _Scroll_

 _Hitomi the wife of Hiashi Hyuga Clan Head was executed for treason against the clan and their eldest spawn Hinata witness the moment. It was decided that two deaths within the clan on the same day would cause confrontation from the 3_ _rd_ _Hokage so instead we sealed the memory with a powerful memory blocking jutsu however it has a small risk that the person will remember. We the Hyuga want more political influence._

Hinata took another scroll

 _Scroll_

 _Upon Clan Elders and Head meeting it has been decided that we will strike in 9 ½ years time by that time we will have more wealth. The first course is to wait till the Hokage is out of the village during a meeting with an allied Shinobi Nation._

"So you caught on, I'll just have to move my plans faster" Hiashi said taunting

He was aware of her presence because the guard informed him and currently it was just the two of them

"I'd rather kill the clan myself" Hinata said in a dark daring voice as she walked away

Hiashi did not like the answer and made a report to the Godaime

 _Hinata Apartment_

Hinata returned but her blood was beyond boiling before that she went to the sake store and bought a couple of bottles and two cups and sealed it in a scroll.

"Ne-chan" Hanabi exclaimed

"What is it?" Hinata said

"That's all you have to say?" Neji said confronted

"You're right Hello to you both, how about we go to the Dango Shop just give me a minute" Hinata sort of apologized

Both Neji and Hanabi agreed and they left to the shop

 _Dango Shop_

"May I take your order?" a waiter asked

"Sure three orders dango one onigiri and three cups of green tea" Hinata said in a scary polite voice

Then the waiter left to get they ordered and then an ANBU arrived and said "Hyuga Hinata you're assistance is required in the Hokage's Office immediately"

"Dammit I can't stay here Neji" Hinata said and handed Neji the money for the meal. Hanabi was disappointed but she still enjoyed the meal.

HOKAGE'S OFFICE

"Hinata; Hiashi reported that you threatened him is this true?" Tsunade questioned

"The only thing I am going to say about that is that the Hyuga Clan is a disgrace" Hinata said angry

"He also said he has witness" Tsunade said

"Lie he was the only person other than me in the Hyuga Clan Record Room" Hinata mono toned

"Let me get this straight you visited the compound and he accused you" Tsunade asked

"I did not come there to speak to that S.O.B. I was just looking up the clan's history" Her voice like poison

"I see one more thing how did you kill Kuruja?" Tsunade asked

"Broke free of the restraints and you saw the rest" Hinata vaguely answered

"Fine but next time be more specific. You may go" Tsunade concluded

 _Morning of the Next day_

 _Training Ground 1_

Hinata stood practicing Kenjutsu and Kaito, Hatsumi, Semaru arrived

"Go home for today" Hinata said dismissing them

"But we just got here" Hatsumi protested

"Tomorrow the three of you will learn a new jutsu" Hinata said and they left contempt.

Hinata then produced a shadow clone and sparred in Kenjutsu against herself for an hour, then ran some laps, push-ups, sit ups and pull-ups. Later she still felt the hangover but kept training. Next she practiced jutsu after practicing chakra control. She mainly practiced fire jutsu and lightning jutsu. In one of the fireballs she almost burned Sasuke who wanted to talk to her.

"My bad" Hinata said apologizing

"It's fine but are you ok" Sasuke replied

"Yeah" Hinata said

"I don't buy it, you are angry" he stated

"It is nothing" Hinata said

"Tell me" he said

"Drop it" She said

"Fine then. So, where you on a mission this week?" He again asked

"Yes" She answered

"You know you don't spend time with me anymore so how about we go out to dinner?" He said inviting her

"What's that suppose to mean" Hinata got a bit pissed

"That you don't have too much free time as you used too" He implied

"Well you knew that, you are talking about something else?" She was getting angrier by the minute

"Lately you act like you don't care" He said serious

"Oh don't give me that crap" She dismissed

"Hinata what the fuck is going on?" He questioned

"You don't fucking trust me" She screamed

"" He was caught

"If that's the way you see it we are through" She said very angry

 _The Secret of the Kunai_

Hinata left to Konoha's private shinobi library and there was a photo display of the 4th Hokage Minato Namikaze One of the pictures show him smiling and showing a unique kunai with paper in the handle and a seal

"This is interesting may I please have a book of the fourth" Hinata asked in an empty voice

"Sure" The librarian

As Hinata read she began to see if she could find more info on the kunai and the seal and stumbled upon the phrase Flying Thundergod jutsu and read the description and she got more interested on it.

During her research she read that the creator of the jutsu was the second but the fourth gained fame for the use of the jutsu. In a blank paper she drew the seal and wrote the description of the jutsu. Then she went and returned that book and look for a book that contained S rank jutsu available for Jounin or higher to prevent the other ninja from getting killed trying to attempt a jutsu. The book in particular gave instructions on how to create the seal and wrote into the scroll as well but was missing a detail about the kunai so she transformed her kunai look like the fourth's and took off to a weapons shop in Konoha.

"I would like to see if you can replicate this kunai" Hinata said and showed the blacksmith

"It's been a while since I made that particular kunai, how many?"

"3 dozens" She stated

"Alright but you should know since this is a special order full payment is needed for me to craft them" The man explained

"How much?" She asked

"899 ryo" He said serious

"Here you go, when, will they be ready?" she handed him the money

Cliff hanger

 **Auther's note I decided that Hinata will learn the Flying Thundergod jutsu because it makes sense since she's very good with sealing jutsu and has more credibility then giving her the Sharingan in this story**

 **S.O.B. abreviation used in insults so the insulted would be clueless this case Hiashi.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

 _Previously: The Secret of the Kunai_

"Alright but you should know since this is a special order full payment is needed for me to craft them" The man explained

"How much?" She asked

"899 ryo" He said serious

"Here you go, when, will they be ready?" she handed him the money

"Give me a week and a half" The blacksmith responded

"Alright then" Hinata said and left

With that she left the place and got some training dummy's and target boards.

 **Sasuke P.O.V**

"I can't believe she dumped me" He said with a depression tone

Suddenly Kakashi asked "What did you expect?"

"Something else" He said feeling sad

"Well how would you feel if someone dear to you didn't trust you?" he asked trying to help him

"I don't know annoyed but what does this has to do with anything?" He guessed

"Trust is the key to any successful relationship" Kakashi explained

"It doesn't explain why she dumped me" He stated feeling down

"It does but you have to think deeper" Kakashi said leaving

 **Sasuke's Thought's "Deeper? But after all this time I love her yet at the same time I don't trust her.** **All I know is I want her back"**

 **Team 8 – Hinata**

Kurenai's House

"I believe it I'll take some time before she speaks to us again" Shino said in his usual demeanor

"I want to keep trying right Akamaru" Kiba said and Akamaru barked

"Kiba I know how you feel and I think we should give her some time on her own" Kurenai said showing empathy

"I think you're right it's not like we will forget our sister" Shino said accepting her suggestion

The 3 of them still trained together but they hoped to regain Hinata's friendship.

 **Kurenai's Thought's "Did I really do the right thing? How I miss your smile as she remembered the last mission the four of them were together"**

"You ok?" Kiba asked because he noticed her spaced out

"Ok I guess how about we go sparring" Kurenai suggested

"I agree" Kiba said serious

"So do I" Shino said lightly

They sparred for 3 hours and called it a day and appointed the next training sessions time and place

 _Back to Hinata_

She did the seal numerous times and wasn't successful every time it appeared that the seal did not have the necessary pattern encrypted with chakra. With her knowledge she had created a new curse seal that was only visible to the Byakugan and it did not work as a form of punishment secretly when she removed Neji's caged bird seal she implanted her own curse seal. She planned to do it to Hanabi and herself to protect Konoha.

Hinata says in a dark tone "The deal is made, the price is paid; this shadow of mine shall scream to night." Growing frustrated she decided to gamble the night away in her favorite casino. She initially played a few card games and won a few games and later on she went to the slot machines and also won some money"

 **Hinata's Thoughts "Why is it that when I am calm I don't win as much? He shouldn't have doubted me" thinking other things at the same time  
**

She decided to leave and went to Mount Hokage to be alone and think then she left to the middle of the village.

"I am going to my apartment" Hinata muttered

She arrived and locked her bedroom door but she couldn't sleep much

 _Nightmare_

" _I decided I am going to fight you" A man with Byakugan_

" _Why?" She asked amused_

" _To see if you are worth it" He challenged_

" _Worth what?" She spat out_

" _My descendent" He stated_

" _Who are you?" She asked weary_

" _Hiroshi Hyuga" The man claimed_

" _You are just a legend" She brushed off_

 _"I beg to differ" He contradicted_

" _Prove it" she dared_

" _You posses 2 elemental affinities lighting and fire." He stated_

 _"How? Wait if I am you're descendent shouldn't you be dead" She got confused_

" _Because you are the second Hyuga who has both and what do they represent? I am here from the past with a jutsu" He answered_

" _What are you talking about?" She asked very concerned_

" _Balance" He stated_

" _For what?" She asked desperate_

" _That you'll figure_ out yourself" he said walking away

 _Dream over_

"What was that?" She woke up gasping for air

She got up and ready and left to towards the training ground then she set up the training dummies and target boards.

"Shadow clone jutsu" Hinata said as she made the hand sign

"Byakugan" Her and the clone said getting in a Gentle Fist Stance and began sparring then the both the clone and Hinata made a Kaiten the clone did it with fire chakra and Hinata did it with lighting chakra. Surprisingly they merged and after a second she continued the fight. Then Semaru, Hatsumi and Kaito arrived and where amazed at her fighting style.

"Hi sensei" They saluted

"Good morning" Hinata said as she stopped sparring and dispelled the shadow clone

"I have never seen you fight like that" Hatsumi said

"That is because I don't use the Gentle Fist in battle very often" Hinata said

"What's the Gentle Fist and what's with your eyes?" Kaito asked

"The Gentle Fist is the Hyuga Clans Taijutsu style as for my eyes there my Gekkei Genkai the Byakugan" Hinata said explaining turned off the Byakugan

"What's Byakugan?" Semaru asked lost

"Didn't you go to the Ninja Academy the Byakugan is a doujutsu that allows the user to see chakra points, great distances, see through solid objects as well as bones." Hinata explained in a whine like state

"Hey that means you use it for spying!" Hatsumi accused

"Well it's useful for a mission but I can assure you I am no sicko like Kakashi Hatake" Hinata defended

"Well let's begin I assume you did your homework so lest start with kunai and shuriken target practice" Hinata announced with authority

They started and missed few targets

"Looks like you three were slacking off now then today you will learn the shuriken clone jutsu" Hinata said I bit disappointed

"Here are the hand signs" She demonstrated slowly after half the day she dismissed them because they were out of chakra.

 **Hinata's Thoughts: "Either they don't have a decent amount of chakra or their control is lacking"**

"There you are Tsunade wants you in here office" Shizune said normal and tired

"Alright" with that she arrived in her office along Shizune

"Hello Tsunade" Hinata saluted

"Can you help me with the paper work?" She asked hoping for a yes

"Ok but don't make it a habit" Hinata said and got a stack of paper and sat down on a chair

"I finally figured a way to drink sake without pouring it every 5 seconds" said Tsunade feeling exited

"How?" Hinata said curious

"Drinking it directly from the bottle" Tsunade said grinning

Shizune was about to ask Hinata why she wanted to know when she got caught off

"Genius!" Hinata shouted

"What's with the shouting?" Tsunade asked

"You just gave me the solution to my problem." Hinata said

Shizune was dumbfounded

"I don't mind being called a genius but what's sake got to do with it?" Tsunade asked shocked

"Oh, it has to do with a particular jutsu" Hinata clarified

"What jutsu?" Tsunade was curious

"I haven't been able to cast it so am not going to say" Hinata explained

"Why?" Tsunade was begging

"A girls got to have some pride" Hinata smirked

"Fine anything new in town" Tsunade asked

"Well the word is Kakashi went on a date with Anko" Hinata informed

"Anything else ?" Tsunade asked

"I shouldn't say right Shizune" Hinata teased

"What?" Shizune got nervous and sweat-dropped

"All take it as a yes, she went on a date" Hinata spilled

"With who and why didn't you didn't tell me?" Tsunade acted betrayed

"I uh" Shizune stuttered

"That's what I thought" Tsunade silenced her assistant

"It was Might Guy" Hinata blurted out laughing

"I'm hungry you?" Tsunade stated

"Starving" Hinata proclaimed

With that they left to the Korean B.B.Q the villagers look strangely at Hinata because she had a reputation for being cold-hearted and yet the Hokage was seen with her. At first the restaurant manager was nervous and was going to deny entrance to the place but since he saw that Lady Hokage was with her along with her assistant he let them enter. The waiter walked them to a private booth:

"May I take your order" He politely asked

"We want the all you can eat buffet" Shizune said

"Anything to drink?" the waiter asked

"Ice tea" Shizune said

"Sake" Tsunade ordered

"Green Tea" Hinata said calmed

A few minutes later the waiter brought their food and drinks and left to attend another table.

Hinata reached out to the table with her right hand and grabbed her cup to drink tea but….

"This isn't tea" Hinata said out loud

"How do you now that?" Tsunade asked

"Taste" Hinata said nervous

"I think the waiter got the drinks wrong" Shizune said worried

"Correct" Hinata said

"You are too young to be drinking" Shizune scolded

"Technically I am an adult I am a Sensei after all and I didn't do it on purpose" Hinata defended her "Hobby" indirectly and they started eating and exchange the drinks to what they ordered between themselves. She mentally added this time.

"Playing that card I thought you didn't like it" Tsunade smiled

"Well at first I hated it but no matter how I tried too eventually they grew on me" Hinata admitted

"I am shocked" Tsunade said in relieve

Shizune excused herself to go to the bathroom

"Hey I have an idea why don't we stick the bill to Shizune?" Hinata dared

"You serious" Tsunade said exited

"Well she does force you to do your paperwork I think it's the perfect payback" Hinata tempted

"You were going to do what? Honestly grow up" Shizune arrived and heard and got angry

"Lighten up besides if I grew up wouldn't that make you old" Hinata retorted

"Watch it?" Tsunade got defensive

"Tsunade you and I both know your age is top secret, to me Shizune is older" Hinata comforted Tsunade at Shizune's expense

"Who's side or you on?" Shizune said to Tsunade feeling offended

After they paid for their meal they returned to the Hokage's Office

"How is lover boy doing?" Tsunade asked

"I dump him because he didn't trust me after four years" Hinata said in a dead tone

"Nobody died" Shizune said

"It's not funny" Tsunade claimed

"Have you ever heard of Hiroshi Hyuga?" Hinata said wondering

"He's just a legend, long ago he was exiled from the Hyuga Clan and remained a shinobi of Konoha but one day after he left on a mission he never returned he was one of the strongest Hyuga. That's what the legend says anyways." Tsunade told

"I see" Hinata responded intrigued

"Well I think this is enough paperwork for today" Tsunade declared

"You ever have the time to train being then Hokage?" Hinata asked

"Not really" Tsunade said

"How about you train once week besides it gets you away from paperwork because I think that sitting on a desk all day won't keep your skills sharp" Hinata said honestly

"You do have appoint the strongest shinobi shouldn't be hokage instead it should be the most intelligent shinobi" Tsunade complemented

 **Team 8 training grounds**

"Yo guys Asuma wants to do conjoined training tomorrow" Ino shouted running towards them

"Troublesome woman wait till were standing next to them" Shikamaru sighed

"Oh am out of chips" Chouji said sad

"Hi Kurenai. How are you doing?" Asuma asked

"Fine" Kurenai responded

"Hey were is Hinata come to think of it I haven't seen her around lately" Ino asked being nosy

"To troublesome" Shikamaru muttered

"What was that?" Ino threatened Shikamaru who in turn kept quite

"Hinata is no longer a member of team 8 she is now a sensei" Kurenai answered a bit sad

"I didn't know that" Asuma said

"Looks like you might have to ask team 7" Kurenai said

"Actually I think we should accept to access our ability's without Hinata" Shino explained

They both agreed

"Looks like will be sparring after all" Kurenai said with some happiness

"I can't believe it" Ranted Ino

 **Back to Hinata**

She was know sitting on the training room drawing seals on a scroll and her hand slipped as she remembered something

 _Flashback:_

 _Mid afternoon a month after Hinata earned the right to live outside the Hyuga Compound_

 _Neji went after Hinata and said to her_

" _Why didn't you take us with you why didn't you take her with you! You are selfish!" Questioning Hinata's choice angry with thinking_

" _Regardless of how it may seem I am not strong enough to defeat him. Take care of Hanabi for me." She said in a neutral voice and left walking_

 _A few weeks later_

" _Hinata I'm sorry I did not think about your feelings" Neji apologized_

 _Flashback over_

She got up and threw the scroll in the trash and went to the Hot's Spring and soon got a feeling about being watched so she sank down and left a shadow clone and produced a henge then got dressed.

"How do you think you are?" She confronted

"I am the Legendary Toad Sage Sannin Jiraya" He said as he posed

"More like legendary pervert" Hinata countered

"Well I am taking you to Tsunade" Hinata said grabbing him by the ear and shuushined in to Tsunade's office

"Help me" Jiraya begged

"What? Hinata what did you do?" Tsunade asked

"Caught the pervert at the Hot Springs and thought you might want to know" Hinata explained

"Jiraya as punishment you are going to train Naruto for a week" Tsunade said

"But But" He complained

"Next time think twice" Tsunade said


	14. Chapter 14

_Previously on….. The Secret of the Kunai_

" _Jiraiya as punishment you are going to train Naruto for a week" Tsunade said_

" _But But" He complained_

" _Next time think twice" Tsunade scolded and punched Jiraiya_

The next day after team 1s practice she picked up her kunai order and went to a part of the forest where civilians rarely walked. She had gotten the seal down and could transport but it took her over a minute to be able to teleport. So she trained with Shadow clones to master the Flying Thundergod Technique.

 _A few days later Konoha Park 6.00 p.m_

Hinata is sitting on the bench (THE PART WERE CIVILIANS USUALLY ARE) thinking to herself when Sakura approached her and said "You should stop being selfish, Sasuke is hurt you now" and sits next to her.

"You're one too talk. What about you and Naruto?" Hinata said impassive

"What does this has to do with me and Naruto?" Sakura questioned

"Four years ago you accepted his date but haven't gone on one with him ever since. Because you are afraid that you really liked it" Hinata said serious

"I get that point but, why did just break up with him?" Sakura asked a bit lost

"There is no future on a relationship build without trust" Hinata briefly explains

"So you're saying he doesn't trust you" Sakura said

"Correct" Hinata said

"That's no excuse" Sakura argued

"I'm not saying I don't have feelings for him but I can't live being interrogated for every single thing I do or don't do."Hinata asked

"I see. It's my fault then I shouldn't have accept that date maybe then you wouldn't have changed" Sakura said feeling guilty

"Sakura I never blamed you; I had a lot on my mind back then. I just needed an excuse to make myself believe there was something to look forward to. But it all crashed down." Hinata admitted

"I never knew so that's why you suddenly stopped acknowledge him he was a constant reminder" Sakura analyzed

"You're actually the second person who knows that and no it's not Sasuke. Please don't tell anyone" Hinata asked sincere

"You got my word I won't tell anyone" Sakura said honestly

"Thank you" Hinata said

"How are we so different? We are from the same generation after all." Sakura asked

"Because you didn't grow up with a clan that's rotting from the inside" Hinata stated blandly

Sakura said goodbye to Hinata hoping to find and ask Naruto on a date. Hinata stayed a while longer and was about to leave but Hiashi branded her with the cage bird seal removing her forehead protector but she managed to create on shadow clone just before he did it. Leaving her room to catch his wrists and prevent him from activating the seal. The clone quickly did the hand seals to remove the cursed seal and slapped her hand on the real Hinata's forehead. Then she kicks Hiashi throwing him into a tree.

"Impossible the caged bird seal cannot be removed" Hiashi ranted

"I'm walking away this time" Hinata said in spite

"Are you that weak" Hiashi mocked

"Next time I won't be so merciful" Hinata said and shuushined into team 1s training ground

When she got there she threw the custom kunai and used the Flying Thundergod Technique but in the same area in the Second Hokage's time a man casted a jutsu that clashed with jikan.

Same time Hinata casted the Flying Thundergod Technique

"Ninja Art Time Battle jutsu" The man said

Hinata was sent back in time to the same place she was and she caught the kunai and saw the man

"Who are you?" Hinata questioned

"Hiroshi Hyuga" The man answered

"Kuso" Hinata said under her breath

"You weren't supposed to come to this time nor I to yours" Hiroshi said seriously irked

"Then what? Teme" Hinata said pissed

"We were to battle on the Rink of Time" Hiroshi said

"Rink of time?" Hinata said angry

"The Rink of Time is a place where the past and the future meet" Hiroshi said

"What about the present?" Hinata said confused

"Present as you so call it is only an allusion there is just the past a place where the future molds and the future is the consequence of the past…. never the present" Hiroshi explained

"Wait you're the one who appears at my dreams, you spoke of a test claiming that I'm you're descendent" Hinata said in a spur

"Correct for now I'll let you be but be careful females being shinobi is considered illegal"

 _Back to the present_

Hokage Office late in the afternoon

"We have being looking every were Tsunade -Sama but we can't find her" Shizune informed

"We keep looking" Tsunade ordered

"You don't think" Shizune was saying but got caught of

"There is no way I'm giving up on believing on Hinata because despite the fact that she has changed she still has a heart!" Tsunade proclaimed

 _Back to the Past_

"Watch were you're going" Hinata said

"Apologize to me fore I am an Uchiha" Said a Kyobani Uchiha

"All I see is that the Uchiha's are a bunch of show of" Hinata scoffed

"Girl if you know what's good for you I suggest you shut up" He said

"So what if you have a Gekkei Genkai I have one too but a clan name shall not fight you're battle and you're pride certainly will not save you" Hinata said

After Hinata finished the sentence he activated the Sharingan and they began to fight. Hinata did not aim to kill him but stated his weaknesses. Five minutes later he lost with Hinata pointing a kunai towards his neck and the she released him.

Relied mainly on the Sharingan

Speed

Pride

Anbu's also saw the battle and brought her to Tobirama's office after her chat

"Do you not now females are not to be Shinobi they are only to become medics" Tobirama scolded

"What a about Mito Uzumaki top anbu of her time" Hinata question

He sweat dropped Konoha's biggest secret revealed in seconds

"Who are you?" He said with authority

"Hyuga Hinata shinobi of Konoha" Hinata said

"We have no more known female shinobi besides Mito" He stated

"Tell me what are you going to do with the lack of shinobi, we can be just as strong as you men" Hinata said coldly

"There you have a point but still" He reprimanded

"I may be 16 but I am a Jounin and I can assure you I am deadly" Hinata said with authority

"Why don't you take missions then to prove your point'" He said

"If I agree and succeed on s rank missions first you'll create a Shinobi Academy second females will be allowed to be ninjas Three a Medical Ninja Academy for all the residents excluding rouges for obvious reason. Do you agree?" Hinata said

"I agree" He said thinking she would die but she always came back and w proof of her success. She gained a page in the Bingo book as The Scarlet. Tobirama admitted defeat and kept his words. Many girls entered the Academy because they heard of The Scarlet. Hinata remained mostly out of sight from the public avoiding both the Hyuga and Uchiha Clan

Chibi Tsunade saw the fight and approached Hinata after the Uchiha left

"Brat what's the problem" Hinata asked thinking you're that girl from before hiding in the bush in the park

"I thought we could only medics?" she asked

"I broke the rules this time" Hinata answered both accurate and evasively

"Can I be strong? All this time I wanted to be a medic but I also want to protect Konoha" Tsunade said pondering

"Why not be a ninja who applies medical knowledge in combat to heal and protect Konoha" Hinata said slightly caring

"Really?" Tsunade said exited

"You'll be a great Shinobi brat just don't forget chakra control is the base of any jutsu. My name is Hinata Hyuga Shinobi of Konoha. By the way what is your name brat" Hinata said as if talking to her students

"I'm Senju Tsunade" She said happy

"Well there might be Medical and Ninja Academy soon all you would have to do is enroll" Hinata explained

"Time to go home neechan" Nawaki said butting in

"Good bye Hinata I'll see you around" Tsunade said running after her brother.

" _I can't be the reason Tsunade became a ninja much less be the reason why female are accepted as shinobi right?"_ _ **Hinata's thoughts**_

A week past and finally the battle of Hiroshi and Hinata occurred and he lost miserably. For his failure and lost to a female in the art of shinobi he was to be the first to be branded with the caged bird seal. The Hyuga began rotting since the first ninja war. Hiroshi was branded with a seal from Hinata in secret so when the clan tried to brand him it didn't work and they were very angry. Hiroshi was exiled from the clan and never have contact with other Hyuga's. He had to leave behind his wife that was pregnant with his child who would be the first to be branded with the caged bird seal. While on an S rank mission with Hinata he died after giving his final words.

"If all you seek is power then you'll never by truly strong" He said in pain

 _Back to the present_

"You three are to find you're sensei and bring her here" Tsunade ordered

"Hai" The team said and left

 _Back in the Past_

" _I can see that I am The Scarlet even if I didn't now but now I understand his words balance. It is rare when Hyuga posses both light and darkness. To master the yingyang chakra both reasons must turn into one. Like that time. Yang is lighting and Yin is fire. Fire is the desire to protect comrades and lighting is the hatred one posses."_ **Hinata's thoughts**

"I can't protect Konoha from the past, there is no telling if the clan will strike. I'll risk it because I mastered the Flying Thundergod Jutsu all use the kunai that brought me here and I learned the Ninja Art Time Battle jutsu and how it works however this jutsu is forbidden for a reason" She voiced out loud. In Konoha's forest she threw the kunai that brought her there

 _Flashback_

"I wanted to fight you to see your strength, through forbidden jutsu I found you in your dreams. I haunted you to see how far you would go. I want to tell you you posses ying and yang this will strengthen your elemental affinities. However should you lose one of them that element will be weaker and you'll have to remastered it, never lost" Hiroshi said

"We should get going the enemy is nearby" Hinata said walking away from the Village Hidden in the Rain.

"I'm flattered" The enemy said creating a water dragon

"Urusai" Hinata said dodging Hiroshi got a gash on his arm

Hiroshi fought with gentle fist and was able to land significant hits. It was a great feat for the enemy ninja was rumored to be the Rain's Mizukage.

The battle is intense jutsu after jutsu Hinata was trapped in the middle of it but Hiroshi threw her out of the was saying "I am not saving you because I brought you from the past but you are my comrade" while he was saving her

"You saved me I thought you wanted to go back to Konoha" Hinata said puzzled

"If all you seek is power then you'll never by truly strong" He said in pain dying until he hit the ground

"Urusanai Teme!" Hinata shouted and quickly did a shadow clone jutsu together they weaved hand signs Ninja Art Lighting Vortex" Then he was sucked inside the lighting and his body had holes in his chakra points with blood. Unfortunately Hiroshi's body was also dragged and since his body was damaged it disintegrated.

 _Flashback Over_

A flash occurs and Hinata is drawn in to be continued

Authors note: Urusai Shut up! Uresenai: Unforgivable Jikan time


	15. Chapter 15

**Note: Hinata is considered from both the past and future; past, because she is listed in the bingo book before she became officially a shinobi, influences the future. Future, because she wasn't born in that time.**

 _Previously …._

A flash occurs and Hinata is drawn in floating in the time stream. She saw images of the past and heard it.

"It's my fault you were exiled if I hadn't beaten you then you wouldn't be removed from the Hyuga Clan." Hinata said feeling guilty In Hokage Mountain

"They were planning to brand me to be their slave, but thanks to you I get to live. It may have cost me many things but at least my wife is safe. I represented an imperfection in their plan." Hiroshi said calm

"I see then but what now?" Hinata asked

"I'll move forward from this day on, I don't have regrets that is why I'm never looking back" Hiroshi said sentimental

Akatsuki's Revelation

"Minato breath you're going to hyperventilate" Medic assistant said

"Kushina one more push" Medic

"Naruto it's great to finally meet you" Kushina and Minato say in sync

"Come out. Attack!" Tobi says with the Sharingan and the tailed beast came rampaging with

"I'll protect you both" Minato said strong willed

"Not if I can help it I wonder if I should stab you in the back of kill her in cold blood" Tobi

He battles Tobi only to be able to give him a seal and land rasengan. The battle keeps going and he's only able to dodge. He and Kushina save Naruto by placing themselves in front of Kurama's nail and give their goodbyes while Minato seals the Nine Tails on Naruto along with his and Kushina's chakra signatures. Minato wished that his son would be considered a hero. Sarutobi Hiruzen takes the mantle of Hokage once again and inscribes Naruto as an Uzumaki. The leaf holds a memorial in honor of those who died in the battle against Kurama including their 4th Hokage and his wife.

Tobi meets with Pain as they need to discuss the mission. Tobi also reveals his true name "alias" as Madara Uchiha. Itachi knows his clan history well and suspects that Tobi is hiding something. Hidan was excused from the reunion because he had a mission to kill certain civilians and proclaimed that he was a jashinist in need of victims. Pain starts giving more prominent missions.

Only see's images {Pain's Past}

Pain was once known as Nagato and his parents were killed. Soon he befriends Konan and Yahiko who were also orphaned. All three decide they seek a world with peace. Jiraya trains them for a whole year before returning to Konoha. They started as team Jiraya but during their own mission Yahiko is killed and Nagato awakened the Rinnagan and summoned the Gedo Statue. Both Konan and Nagato start to see that their ideal was foolish and that true peace would be reached through pain. Now taking Pain as his alias he is mounted on a rig with chakra rods controlling several corpses including, Yahiko's and says that from that moment on their team was to be known as Akatsuki. He recruits rouge shinobi to carry out mercenary missions as well as their own.

Revolt of a Clan {Sees and hears}

Exiting the Hyuga Clans Library Hinata hears to side branch members she stops walking 7:00pm

"We strike the day after tomorrow, Danzo will handle Tsunade" Random Hyuga

"Yeah and more importantly that pest doesn't now by the time she finds out it will be too late" Random Hyuga

They leave towards the conference room. Hinata silently leaves the compound and heads to Hokage's Office running

 _"_ _In order protect those who are important me I must do that which others are not willing to do"_ **Hinata's Thoughts**

Hokage's Office

"When I get my hands on Shizune …." Tsunade said while doing paperwork

"Tsunade-sama" Hinata said taking her concentration of the paperwork

"Hinata you look mortified" Tsunade replied

"The Clan Hyuga are planning to strike after tomorrow" Hinata said bluntly

"Where did you hear that?" Tsunade asked surprised

"Members of the Clan, Danzo is collaborating with them he seeks to usurp your position as a kage" Hinata explained calculating

"What?" Tsunade said dumbfounded

"Tomorrow night I'm killing the clan" Hinata

"But you'll be branded a rouge Nin and be ranked in the bingo book" Tsunade said worried

"I'm already in the bingo book I just didn't tell you my alias The Scarlet" Hinata revealed

"Please don't do it. I'll write it down as your mission I'll…" Tsunade begged

"Promise me you wouldn't tell anyone you knew what I'm going to do or the betrayal of the clan doing so could strain Konoha's relationship with its ally's" Hinata said with authority

"Why would you do this?" Tsunade said sadly

"Because someone once told me if all you seek is power then you'll never be truly strong" Hinata said remembering Hiroshi

"You really know what it means to be a ninja I am honored to be both your Hokage and best friend" Tsunade said bittersweet

"I'm sorry Tsunade please take care of Hanabi for me" Hinata said sincere and Tsunade started crying

"Best friends forever" Tsunade proclaimed

"Sayonara Tsunade" Hinata nodded in response and left

Morning

Hokage's Office

"I can't believe you're focusing on your paper work, Tsunade are you ok? " Shizune said worried

"It's nothing just a bad feeling" Tsunade dismissed

"Why?" Shizune asked

"I don't now I dreamed I won the lottery and you know my luck" Tsunade said lying

"I see" Shizune responded

"Thank you for your patronage" Cashier says

Hinata goes to her apartment puts the grocery away in scrolls and part of it in the pantry. Then she made cinnamon buns and left them in the display putting a note saying Neji, Hanabi please enjoy. Then she with drawled 75% of the money she had in the bank. Next she bought three hundred explosive tags, one thousand kunai, shuriken, windmill, sealing scrolls some wire and 30 3 pronged kunai. She went back to her apartment in her training room and sealed all the newly acquired weapons plus one of her katanas that is inside her cabinet along with clothe. She prepared her backpack with her filled scrolls. She avoided Neji and Hanabi all day so when she finished she left with her backpack, place a 3 pronged kunai over the gates and a waited till the night sank in.

Hyuga Compound

"Shadow Clone Jutsu" Hinata said most of the clones created a thread between the paper bombs while the real Hinata along with a few clones slowly killed the members of the clan

"What's going on here?" Hiashi said as he found a few members of the clan dead

Stepping out of the shadows Hinata said "So the blinds man dances let us see who is superior"

Hinata mocked

"I'll make you eat does words" Hiashi said preparing to fight

Hiashi and Hinata clashed time and time again. However Hinata caught him in the 8 trigrams 364 palms fallowed by fire style Dragon Flamed Jutsu. Hiashi was finally dead then again by then the rest of the clan was also dead. {Exclude Neji and Hanabi} The compound was flooded with blood. In the roof Hinata dispelled the shadow clones.

"Katsu" Hinata said then she teleported and ran leaving seals hidden in various places and slashed her forehead protector

The explosion awoke the civilians who were ordered to stay in their home, mobilized the anbu who investigated what used to be the Hyuga Compound and found evidence linking Hinata to the crime. Tsunade summoned the Konoha 12 plus their sensei's and Hinata's students

Hokage's Office Midnight

"All of you have been summoned here because" Tsunade gets cut off

"Where's Hinata?" Naruto asked confused

"I'm afraid the news is about her. All of you are aware of the attack against the Hyuga Clan am I correct" Tsunade explained

"Hai" Everyone said

"The anbu did a thorough search and it seems like Hinata murdered the clan you and Hanabi are the only Hyuga's left" Tsunade said hiding her emotions

"What?" Neji said baffled

"It's our fault we shouldn't have forced her to leave our team" Kurenai said guilty Shino and Kiba & Akamaru acknowledged Kurenai's words

Hatsumi, Kaito and Semaru started to believe Hinata did kill the Hyuga Clan

"So that's it then you hear one bad thing about our friend and you're turning you're back on her. I refuse to believe she killed the Hyuga Clan. Because you now despite everything else she always looked out for our wellbeing whether we were on mission or not!" Naruto Shouted

 _"_ _Naruto thanks for having my back"_ **Sasuke's thoughts**

"Sensei might seem coldhearted but she always have loved us more than what she was willing to admit" Hatsumi spoke

Slowly the Konoha 11 and the rest of team 1 have flashbacks of those situations. They started believing she didn't kill the Hyuga Clan

"Regardless of your believe I'm afraid I have to rise her Bingo Book rank to sss class codename The Scarlet" Tsunade said remorsefully

"But..." They tried to refute

"I don't have a choice dismissed" Tsunade said scolding

 _"_ _I already miss you. Were ever you are I wish you the best of luck"_ **Tsunade's thoughts** tears threaten to fall

Hinata's apartment

"Hanabi it seems Hinata killed the Hyuga clan" Neji

"Oneesama would never" Hanabi said crying

"I never said I believed it none of us did" Neji comforted

Back to Hokage's Office

"Are you all right?" Shizune asked

"Yes. Oh and I'm going to sleep don't wake me up tomorrow unless it's necessary" Tsunade said leaving to her room. When she got there she turned off the lights and started crying and swore she will not gamble of drink sake ever again. Shizune was worried about Tsunade for a while and realized she needed space. Danzo's plan was foiled and now the council doubted him and soon executed him when they found unsavory things

When In Doubt {Sees and hears}

Morning

"I can't believe we got rid of that bitch" Kiba said to Kurenai and Shino

"I am satisfied" Shino said responding as usual

"All there's left is to thank Tsunade's offer" Kurenai

Hinata overhears on her way to Team1 Training grounds and just happens to overhear Team 1 conversion

"I can't believe that whore made us do more chakra control exercises" Kaito

"One more and I swear I will kill her" Semaru

"That good for nothing bitch we call sensei is a fuck up" Hatsumi

 _"_ _Why am I here?"_ **Hinata's Thoughts**

She arrives says good morning and tells them to do the chakra control exercise again

"No" Hatsumi said out loud the boys gulped

"Show some respect" Hinata said

"You're barely older than me you're just another brat" Hatsumi

"I am The Scarlet as far as I see none of you have ever killed but I return have killed thousands through my career as shinobi. Haven't you ever wondered why I became you're teacher? Because their sick of my presence their guts can't even handle a simple decapitation with a katana" Hinata said manically then she left leaving team 1 speechless

Hinata walks to the park and sees Sasuke saying "Hinata will never find out about us she's clueless" Then Sasuke kisses Sakura

 _"_ _What am I doing here?"_ **Hinata's thoughts**

Apartment

Hanabi and Neji

"Between you and me Hinata is a weak link" Neji says

"It fucking serves her right" Hanabi agreed

"That's right I haven't picked up my order yet" Hinata says quietly and leaves to pick up her weapons at the kunai shop that she paid beforehand. She also withdrawaled all of her money from the bank.

 _"_ _I'm done here they all betrayed me. I have no business in a Village where I don't hold ties. Konoha be damned and buried"_ **Hinata's Thoughts**

Midnight

Soon enough Hinata deployed several shadow clones and placed paper bombs set to kill in her apartment and Hyuga Compound. Then she personally killed Hiashi slowly torturing him to death. When she was done even his body was far from recognizable.

A shadow clone killed civilian council members and then the real Hinata killed Danzo in a fight. Hinata loaded the paper bombs with lighting chakra nature and detonated the bombs; She teleported to the street with a kunai and was in the streets with a bloodied katana. She crossed paths with Tsunade

"Hinata have you seen the intruders?" Tsunade said the anbu had told her about the attack in the apartment and Hyuga Compound

"Mwaaah What a fool" Hinata said laughing

"Don't tell me you're …." Tsunade couldn't believe it

"I'm the one responsible. Didn't think I would find out about your offer? The truth hurts doesn't it?" Hinata taunted and quickly killed the anbu

"I don't want to fight you" Tsunade said crying feeling guilty

"I Village that doesn't value comrades is a place that must pay oblivion" Hinata said deathly

Tsunade was left speechless and then Hinata spoke again "Hatred the seeds of revenge" and she left. One year later she returned to Konoha and wiped it clean of the maps. The Fifth Hokage was slaughtered and the rest were killed in coldblood.


	16. Chapter 16

" _I ruined everything. I'm a monster"_ **Hinata's thoughts**

[Sees and hears]

Deception

Danzo making deals with Orochimaru in the Root's Base.

"The experiment failed I need another test subject" Orochimaru said

"Very well but this will be the last one for sometime Sarutobi has his suspicions" Danzo granted

"I'll be waiting until then however I want my next host to be an Uchiha procure one before that

time arrives." Orochimaru said taking the root member

Uchiha Compound Meeting

"Konoha doubts us but we the Uchiha shall endure this trial until we regain their trust" Fugaku said inspiring the clan inside the Nakano Shrine

"Really now? Didn't you now their planning to kill us" Uchiha Itachi said creating discords

"Let us gain more control of Konoha after all they nearly kick it us out politically" a member of the clan said earning chants

"Enough of this foolishness. It can't be helped with the attack of the Nine tailed Fox ; clearly someone else is at work." Fugaku said rationally

Hokage's Office

The Elders and Hiruzen along with Danzo hear out Itachi

"The Uchiha Clan is planning a coup't etat" Itachi said serious

"This could be trouble are you sure" Hiruzen said worried

"I tried convincing them but they won't listen" Itachi said sad

"Unfortunately we must order an immediate execution" They Elders agreed but Hiruzen was against it and they ordered Itachi to do it

Deal?

Root Base

"Since you'll be doing the execution could you leave one survivor?" Danzo says subtlety

"I suppose but why?" Itachi asked uninterested

"The root is in need for more promising members preferably young" Danzo

"I see." Itachi says uninterested

"In return go to Orochimaru and he'll grant you the power that you're seeking" Danzo propused

"Understood" Itachi said and "Left"

"What a fool little do you know of what a waits" Danzo said amusing himself

[Hears only]

"Sasuke I am the one who killed Shisui and the rest of this Clan" Itachi

"Why did you do it?" Sasuke said crying

"I did it because it was my desire" Itachi said

"Why didn't you kill me then?" Sasuke

"Because killing you now wouldn't be amusing. Go to the secret room in the Nakano Shrine and read the stone tablet. Then Hate me, be miserable for the rest of your days and when you're strong enough face me!" Itachi said taunting

Itachi played both sides first he convinced Danzo that the clan would defy Konoha, and then he took action to make the clan seem traitorous. Eventually the clan was ordered to be assassinated. Danzo on the other hand got the Sharingan from the members that Itachi killed including Shisui. From the shadows he manipulated Sasuke but failed because Itachi procured that he won't be sent to the root under any circumstance. Since he found out about Danzo's trap, he never went to Orochimaru. "The ringmaster becomes the puppet" (Tobi did help Itachi kill the clan and join Akatsuki)

[Sees and Hears]

Binds of Trust

When Kushina arrived to Konoha the Nine Tailed Fox was transferred to her because Mito Uzumaki was dying, she was specially picked because she had strong chakra.

"I'm sorry you have to carry this burden but to defeat the fox hate you must fill your heart with love" Mito Uzumaki

"Time to begin the ritual" Anbu

Shortly Mito died leaving Kushina as the Jinchuriki of the Nine Tails. Kushina is fighting the boys that bully her because of her hair. Minato looks at her and smiles.

"What are you looking at?" Kushina said thinking he was a wimp

He did not respond but he did sweat drop. They shared one thing in common they both wanted to become Hokage. But for Kushina it brought more bullies because she was considered an outsider from The Hidden Eddy's Village. Soon they both became ninja. Then one day while Kushina was heading home she was captured by enemy Ninja who wanted the fox for their personal use. But Kushina was smart and let a secret trail of her heir.

"Best give it up. No one will save you, you are just and outside." Enemy Ninja 1

"What was that?" Enemy Ninja 2

They were five but five but Minato was able to defeat them and he managed to catch Kushina before she fell

"Why did you save me?" She asked intrigued

"Because you are one of us" Minato assured

"But you didn't do anything back then" Kushina said confused

"Because I knew you were strong" He said complementing her

"You're her is beautiful" He complemented

"You don't think is ugly?" She said not believing him

"No it is as bright as the sun" He countered

Little by little they fell in love and got married. Minato was known as the yellow flash and was the sensei o Rin Nohara, Kakashi Hatake and Obito Uchiha. He was chosen as Hokage because Sarutobi stepped down because he signed the peace treaty to finish the 3rd Ninja war but Konoha lost many ninja, most notable Rin who was made the 3 tails Jinchuriki forcibly and Obito who saved Kakashi. Then Kushina got pregnant and they decide to make Jiraiya the godfather. The delivery was kept secret although Kushina asked if it's was as terrible as they say prompting Mikoto to say she couldn't believe she found something that Kushina was afraid of. Then they say they hope their children grow up to be best friends. A little after an escort scolded her. Minato and Kushina walk with a smile ready to meet their son.

 _{Time Travel Over_

Hinata is back in Training Ground 1 and continues to walk towards the forest and is stopped by the Anbu.

"Halt you're under arrest" Anbu captain declared as he threw chains at Hinata

"Don't get the wrong idea but I'm coming willingly" Hinata responded

She knew she spend a month in the past but in the present not much of a clue.

A Ninja's Allegiance

Hinata was on trial for treason because of her absence but the Konoha 12 including the sensei's, her team sister where kept in the dark to prevent a biased trial.

"The trial shall know begin" Koharu

"Hyuga Hinata can you tell us were you've been this past week" Tsunade said

"I don' see the point in this just execute her" the Hyuga Clan Elders and Hiashi said

"Order in the court" Homura said strictly

"Really it felt more than a week but I've been on Konoha" Hinata replied calm

"Can you be more specific" Tsunade

"The past to be more specific the second Hokage's time" Hinata said explaining

"Lie's" The Hyuga said

"One more word out of place and I'll have to ask the Hyuga Clan to leave" Homura said threatening them

"Highly doubtful this seems very suspicious" Danzo said on a sour note

"What about what's going on the root? Does the name Uchiha Itachi ring a bell?" Hinata said directing it Danzo

"Silence! You aren't in any position to give a threat" Danzo proclaimed

Hinata scoffed as she closed her eyes and released her dark chakra into the atmosphere of the court. Its aura made the court tense to the point where it made it hard to breath.

" _This chakra is far more foul then Orochimaru's."_ **Tsunade's thoughts**

"You're just an arrogant lame ass prick" Hinata said to Danzo

"Enough settle you're personal manners elsewhere" Homura said

Soon enough Hinata stopped emitting her chakra and the court resume.

"Miss Hyuga do you have any evidence to prove that you travel to the past" Tsunade

"Does anyone have a bingo book on hand?" Hinata said

Everyone replied with a yes

"Now turn to page 12" Hinata said

Everyone read silently

 _Name: Hinata Hyuga_

 _Age: 16_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Gekkei Genkai: Byakugan_

 _Alias: N/A_

 _Affiliation: Konoha_

 _Rank: Jonin_

 _Classification: B_

 _Note: Opts to use kunai, shuriken and katana. Leaves graphic displays of corpses_

 _Page 12_

"What would be the point of that?" Tsunade asked pondering the relevance the situation

"Very well know turn to page thirty" Hinata

Soon the court was filled with a gasp as they finished reading the page

 _Name: Unknown_

 _Age: Unknown_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Gekkei Genkai: Unknown_

 _Alias: The Scarlet_

 _Affiliation: Konoha_

 _Rank: Jonin_

 _Classification: S_

 _Note: Appeared during Tobirama's reign when it was illegal for female to be ninja and disappeared for over thirty years she reappeared in the reign of Tsunade. It is believed she is responsible for the legalization of female shinobi. Leaves a bloody mess created with the use of a katana._

 _Page 30_

"Don't tell me you're…" Tsunade said uncertain

"The Scarlet" Hinata said

After a brief discussion with the elders a decision was reached

"Since the bingo book is a reliable source of information Miss Hyuga is free to leave and resume her responsibilities" Tsunade ordered

"The court is dismissed" Koharu said

Soon the room was empty and Hinata headed to her apartment.


	17. Chapter 17

_Previously..._

 _Soon the room was empty and Hinata headed to her apartment. But Tsunade stopped her._

"Hinata can you come with me to my office" Tsunade asked politely

"Can I stop by tomorrow I feel tired" Hinata said as she nearly fell but managed to recover

"I don't believe you" Tsunade said kidding

"I won't give you vain a explanation if its tomorrow" Hinata offered

"Very well" Tsunade answered baffled at how serious her best friend was at the request.

 **Hinata's Apartment**

"Hi Neji, Hi Hanabi" Hinata said with a smile as she walked inside

"One-sama /Hinata welcome home!" Hanabi and Neji screamed as they jumped to hug her and the three of them fall to the floor

"I missed you guys but please get off of me" Hinata sincerely

"Sorry I didn't expect you to fall" Neji got up and said happy

"Are you okay?" Hanabi asked worried (She already got up)

"I'm fine just tired" Hinata answered honestly as she got up unsteadily

"Where have you been?" Neji asked curious

"That is a long story but I really would like to get rest" Hinata said dismissively

"Okay I'll let you to it" Neji said believing she was saying the truth

Hinata went to sleep at five o'clock in the afternoon

 _Nightmare_

"How are you, show you're self" Hinata demanded

"I'm everything you ever fought against" The silhouette stated

"It can't be" Hinata said unsure

"But it can, you killed them remember. You're nothing but a filthy maggot" The silhouette sneered as it pinned her forcing her to watch Senseless killing from the visions she saw time travelling.

 _Nightmare over_

When she woke up she went to her bathroom and got ready but in her mirror behind her she saw Uchiha Itachi with his Mangekyo Sharingan and heard him says "Such a shame you won't join me to annihilate that pathetic creature you call Hokage"

She punched the mirror with her right hand gasping for air and got cut with a few shards of glass as it shattered and she muttered "Dammit". Then she cleaned the shards from the floor and sink. Then she rinsed her hand with water. Before heading out she put her black fingerless gloves.

"Hinata what happened to your hand?" Neji asked her worried when he saw her hand bruised

"Nothing, just a small accident in the bathroom; See you later I have a meeting with Tsunade" Hinata said dismissively and left

"Bye" Neji replied calmly

 **Hokage's Office**

"Good morning" Tsunade said in a cheery tone

"Morning" Hinata said casually and took a seat

"Well you're early" Tsunade said surprised

"What did you expect" Hinata said as a matter of fact

"Here I want you to write a report for a free for all training mission where the objective was to find and capture you" Tsunade said as she handed Hinata a paper which she grabbed with her left hand.

"Can I borrow a pen?" Hinata asked as Tsunade past her one then she grabbed it with her right hand and began to write as the paper was bloodied.

"Hinata, why is the paper covered in blood?" Tsunade said when she noticed

"I had a small accident when I was leaving my apartment" Hinata said

"Let me see your hand without your glove" Tsunade said with attitude

"Fine" Hinata whined put acceded

"Care to explain to me why do you have glass shards? And better yet why didn't you took care of it?" Tsunade said authoritively

"It didn't seem like a big deal" Hinata dismissed

"Of course it is you idiot you could get an infection" Tsunade said as she pulled out the shards with a white cloth she got from her desk and promptly throwing them in the trash

"I got those shards by punching a mirror" Hinata stated

"Why would you punch a mirror?" Tsunade said while doing the mystical palms technique

"I just felt like it" Hinata said calm while rewriting her "report"

"Well now that that is settled. Please explain with more detail you're time travel" Tsunade

"It happened a week ago excluding today. I was practicing a space time ninjutsu but unknowingly in the same area in the past there was also a man was casting a space time ninjutsu. Both jutsus collided in time however their purpose was different. The man's jutsu purpose was to view and or hear the past or present. It also allows people of the past and or future to spar in the Rink of Time. The Rink of Time is where the past meets the future." Hinata was saying

"What about the present?" Tsunade said lost

"To put it simply the present is an allusion" Hinata reasoned

"I don't get it yet but go on" Tsunade said I bit confused

"The jutsu I casted is for transportation naturally it had side effects such as traveling to the past where I meet him. He wanted to fight me simply because I am his descendent. Do you recall the name Hiroshi Hyuga?" Hinata asked Tsunade

"He is just a legend" Tsunade dismissed

"Incorrect the reason he is considered a legend is because his body was never found and the word allusion can refer to the past or future" Hinata stated

"What do you know about this?" Tsunade questioned

"He died saving me of course I casted a jutsu that killed the enemy but since his body was already damaged it disintegrated during a mission in the Hidden Rain. He also taught me how to cast the jutsu that was supposed to let us battle. What we call the past is their present and what they call the future is our present" Hinata explained

"How exactly did you get back to present" Tsunade said

"I casted the jutsus that brought me there in the first place simultaneously however it seems it had a delayed side effect of chakra depletion. More so die in the past then the future is altered." Hinata said calm

"Explain a bit further" Tsunade asked

"When I was traveling back to the present or should I say future I saw alternate realities some were okay, good others bad. Which one of them happens is dictated with a by key event." Hinata said

"Okay could anyone else learn this technique" Tsunade asked

"No because they would have to recreate the same conditions that made it possible for me to travel to the past and possibly be able to travel to the future but is embedded with my chakra on a seal. Furthered more they would have to have the extensive knowledge that I posses." Hinata said explaining

 **"** How exactly are you Hiroshi's descendent? And how exactly did you emit a foul chakra darker then Orochimaru?" Tsunade asked

"From what I can tell you he was from the side branch and exiled his wife was pregnant at the time with his son Takeru Hyuga the first member of the clan to receive the caged bird seal. His name is in the Hyuga records but I haven't found much on Hiroshi's record it was either lost or disposed of he is just placed as Takeru's father in the birth certificate. I inherited his ability" Hinata said

"Did Neji and Hanabi inherited this ability" Tsunade questions

"They didn't because it's not from the main family. When I say main family I also mean Hizashi because genetically speaking him and Hiashi are the one and the same. This came from mother's side in other words Hitomi was also his ancestor" Hinata said

"But you and Hanabi share the same birthparents" Tsunade look funny at Hinata

"That may be true however Hanabi inherited yin so did Neji. The main house usually has yang but I posses both yin and yang. The main family thrives in darkness while a small portion of the clan has light. Rare is a Hyuga that posses both yin and yang. Good and Evil in other words the desire to Protect and Hatred" Hinata resumed

"Wait that's the reason Orochimaru wanted you to join him. Why didn't you tell me?" Tsunade said a little stressed

"Don't look at me, at first I thought it was just a dream until the time travel occurred. But since I posses both my darkness is greater than that of the main family" Hinata said

"Wait what about that time when Neji didn't get along and tried to kill you" Tsunade said

"That was because he was misguided but just because they have light doesn't mean they won't feel hatred because the light I'm talking about is a type of chakra" Hinata clarified

"I don't get it" Tsunade said

"Think of chakra nature Water, Earth, Lightning, Wind and Fire their different but nevertheless still chakra. The same applies to yin and yang. Meaning there is yin yang chakra and yin yang chakra nature. Haven't you ever wondered why does the symbol appears in the floor every time we do a chakra technique that uses the 8 trigrams" Hinata clarified

"That somehow makes perfect sense" Tsunade said

They passed Hinata's absence as a training exercise that required the use of tracking skills and it blew over. Hinata got her team and meet the do the shuriken jutsu drill until lunch when she dismissed them; claiming that they know that even if she was absent that they still had to train as hard as if she's there. Team 1 one did conjoined missions with Team 2 and 3 while she was absent. They got along fine but got on Anko's nerves because they said Hinata was scarier than her. Naruto's training with Jiraiya allowed him to learn the jumbo sized rasengan


End file.
